The Treasure of Dale
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Fili, the heir to the throne of Erebor, has been burned by love. Sigrid is a widow, freed from a loveless marriage, and raising two small boys. What happens when Fili and Sigrid meet once again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Author's Note: After taking the advice of some reviewers, I changed Esgaroth to Dale, changed the title, and took out the word "okay." The rest of the chapter is still the same. Writing in the Tolkien fandom is a bit intimidating. There is so much I don't know about these characters.

The Treasure of Dale

Chapter 1

Sigrid tucked an errant strand of her brown hair behind her ear and sighed as the wagon bounced over the rutted dirt road in the waning light of late afternoon. She grasped the wooden seat tightly to avoid being thrown over the side of the wagon. The driver next to her, a sullen, smelly middle-aged man who kept snagging looks at her bosom, only grunted and offered no apology. Just a month ago, Sigrid would have traveled in fine style in a carriage fit for a queen. Her husband would have seen to that; it was all about appearances to him. Now, however, Emil was dead, taken quickly by a fever that showed no mercy. She had sent news to his younger brother only to have him show up yesterday and claim their home and land as his inheritance, throwing her and her sons out on their own. Using some coins she had hidden away, she was able to pay for their passage on this rickety wagon back to Dale, back to Da. Sigrid's life had been harsh; she was no wilting flower. She had survived the death of her mother, the desolation of Smaug, and she would survive this as well.

"Ma!"

Sigrid turned from her position on the wagon's seat to look back into its bed. Her sons, ages two and three were huddled there together under a scratchy woolen blanket. "What is it, love?" she asked Soren, her two-year-old who had inherited her da's eyes and her husband's fair blonde hair.

"Ma, I'm hungry!" he protested wearily.

Sigrid watched her eldest put his arm around his baby brother and hold him close. Arne was just one year older than Soren. He was three, but already seemed to feel responsible for his brother. He regarded her with his father's bright blue eyes, her own brown hair crowning his head.

"It'll be all right, Soren," he said softly, pulling his brother into his side.

The little one cuddled against him with a yawn, and Sigrid couldn't suppress a smile. Her sons were her reason for living, the sole reason she could get up in the morning throughout her horrible marriage to Emil. If Da had known how miserable she was, he would have sent for her straight away. But she had never let him know. As far as Da knew, Sigrid had been happily married and had gone into the union as a woman in love. She didn't want him to ever think otherwise. Her marriage had been a great political move for Dale and a help for Da. If he had known her true feelings for Emil had never gone deeper than a strained friendship, he would never have allowed her to marry him, no matter what the price Dale would have paid.

Marriage. The word brought a bitter taste to Sigrid's mouth. It had been a sham for Emil. He'd wanted the prestige of her da's title linked to his name; that was all. Sigrid had dreaded her wedding night and had cried silent tears of fear and pain once the deed had been done and Emil had rolled over to the side of the bed to sleep. Each time after that, when she had done her wifely duty, she had sighed with relief when Emil had finished. Her boys had come from those dreaded unions, however, and for that she was grateful. Da hadn't seen the children since Soren's first birthday. She couldn't wait to show him how much his grandsons had grown.

A shout from the driver drew her attention forward. The wagon hit a deep rut in the road and the whole thing lurched to the right. Sigrid bit back a scream and held onto the seat tightly, her knuckles white. She glanced back over her shoulder frantically to see her boys sliding to the right side of the wagon, their eyes wide with fright. "Hold on!" she called to them, wishing she had the strength to climb into the wagon bed and hold them to her for protection.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. One of the horses, the skinny black one with the jutting hipbones, reared upwards. Sigrid was sure it was going to crash back onto the wagon. Instead, she watched in horror as the harness broke away. The horse snorted in anger and galloped away from the wagon as the driver shouted curses and snapped his whip.

The other horse snorted and pawed the ground, but the driver kept the brown gelding under control. A sharp crack echoed through the air as the wagon's weakened axle snapped in half and the wheel fell to the ground with a thud. Sigrid, the boys, and the smelly driver all tumbled to the muddy ground. The horse snorted in fright and lurched, tipping the wagon on its side.

Cold, damp mud seeped through Sigrid's dark mourning garbs. She pushed to her feet a bit stiffly and called for her boys. They lay tangled together in their blanket, crying in fright. She knelt in front of them and took them in her arms, both of them winding their arms around her neck and sobbing.

"It's all right," she soothed, pressing kisses to their cheeks that were damp with tears. "Are you hurt, my loves?"

"No, Ma," Arne answered with a sniffle as he tried to get himself under control.

"No, Ma," Soren echoed although his little chin bore a red scrape and he was trembling all over.

"Soon we will be in Dale with your Papa and all will be well," she soothed. "We will cuddle up before his warm fireplace and Auntie Tilda will have something warm for us to eat."

The boys cuddled against her and she brushed their hair back from their peaked little faces. She wanted so much more out of life for them than this. Her own childhood had been far too brief. Her mother had died and she had suddenly found herself burdened with the responsibility of raising her siblings. There had been no more time for fun and games or childish things. She didn't want that for her boys.

"I'll take the horse and go for help," the driver bellowed behind her, causing Sigrid to jump. She was so concerned for her boys that she had completely forgotten about his presence. Now she took her children's hands in her own and stood.

"You mean to leave us here all by ourselves?" she queried in disbelief.

"You should be all right," he informed her as a spat of his tobacco juice landed close to her booted feet. "Shan't take me too long, missy."

Sigrid bristled at being called "missy" as if she were some young, unmarried waif. "It will be getting dark soon; perhaps you should wait until morning. Should anyone unsavory come along, my boys and I will not have any protection."

"I'll not wait out here in this cold all night," the driver snapped as he jerked on the horse's reins and freed him from the wagon's harness. "I'll send help once I reach Dale."

Sigrid watched in disbelief as the man swung up onto the horse's back. He really was going to leave them here with no food, no fire, and no protection. "Wait!" she called, letting go of her children's hands and lunging for the horse's bridle. The driver spurred the horse forward, and Sigrid found herself sprawled in the cool, damp mud.

"Ma!" both boys cried as they ran to her.

"There now, loves," she soothed. "Help will be here in the morning and then we will go to Papa's house." She pushed to her feet, wincing as her wet skirts chafed against her legs. "Come; let's see if we can make you a cozy place to sleep with your blanket." Dusk was beginning to gather around them and Sigrid shivered.

She rescued the two small bags she had been able to pack to carry with them. Emil's brother, Jari, was a jealous sort and quite greedy to boot. She'd had to argue with him to be able to pack their clothes and allow the boys to have their carved wooden animals her Da had made for them. That was now all they owned. Fury made her cheeks flush with heat, but she tamped it down. Right now she had to make sure her boys were cared for.

Sigrid used a dry corner of her skirt to wipe away their tears. She pressed kisses to their foreheads and then found them a semi-dry spot beneath a tree where they huddled together wrapped in the blanket. Sigrid placed the two travel bags beside them. "Stay here while I see if there's anything else we can use that may have fallen out of the wagon."

The boys nodded miserably and Sigrid moved back toward the upturned wagon box. It lay precariously on its side, and Sigrid eyed it warily. Finally deciding it wasn't going to come crashing over, she inspected the ground around it carefully in the gathering darkness. There was nothing of use to be found. The driver had taken both canteens with him and the small packet of food she'd packed had disappeared. She assumed that it had found its way into the driver's hands as well.

Sigrid began to doubt that the unscrupulous man would send help once he reached Dale. As soon as the sun rose, she would begin the long walk down the muddy road with her boys. Surely, someone kind would come along and offer them a ride.

She heard whimpering behind her and returned to her sons, sinking down in front of them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," she soothed.

"I'm cold," Soren whimpered. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Arne agreed, "but it will be a'right."

"My brave boys," Sigrid smiled as she gathered them to her in a hug.

Distant hoof beats played a staccato rhythm on the dirt road. Sigrid's heart was suddenly in her throat. "Get up, quickly," she urged her boys. She tucked Soren's hand into Arne's. "Take your brother and go into the edge of the trees. Don't make a sound. Let's see if we can trick whoever is coming; you hide and don't let them find you. Don't come out, no matter what. Listen to me, Arne. Do you understand?"

He nodded fearfully, took the blanket his mother pushed into his arms, and led Soren into the trees. Sigrid clutched the sides of her skirt in suddenly sweaty hands and hid in the shadows, praying that the approaching riders would be friendly and that the boys would stay hidden.

There were three riders on tall, dark horses. Sigrid could not yet make out their features in the pale light of the moon. They reined their horses to a stop at the sight of the upturned wagon. The man riding the largest horse, a big white stallion, slid to the ground and walked around the wagon, his eyes taking in every little detail. "A woman, I'd guess by the size and depth of the footprints and small children as well," he growled, his eyes darting up to rove across the tree line.

Sigrid's stomach lurched. His tone was more lecherous than friendly. In the moonlight, she could now see the muscled strength of his shoulders and the droopy brim of a well-worn hat covered his face. She sincerely doubted his companions were any better than he. Sigrid watched in trepidation as both of the other men slid off of their horses and joined the first by the wagon. There was a full moon tonight, making it easy to see the footprints in the mud surrounding the wagon.

"There," the first man hissed, darting toward Sigrid.

She gasped and made to run, her damp skirts tangling around her legs. She didn't get far before a beefy hand grasped her upper arm and jerked her back. She felt a solid chest behind her and the scent of unwashed body mixed with whiskey made her stomach roll.

"Let me go," she spat as she tried to tug herself from his embrace. She stomped her slender foot on top of his booted one and only made him laugh.

"Ha, the little lassie wants me to let 'er go," the man leered, jerking Sigrid forward toward his friends.

Sigrid felt her hair come loose from its pins and tumble around her shoulders. As she caught the greedy gleam in the eyes of these men, she knew what awaited her. She only hoped her boys didn't see the carnal act these men were about to commit with her. "Please," she found herself begging, "just let me go."

The man holding her only laughed again and dragged her toward a section of ground that was more grass than mud. Sigrid found herself being forced down onto the cold ground, dampness seeping through the back of her dress. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would scare her boys. She fought instead, using her fingernails, but the man only cursed and straddled her waist, delivering a sharp slap to her face that stunned her for a moment. A bruising kiss was pressed to her mouth, the man's breath foul enough to turn Sigrid's stomach. His hat tumbled off of his head, hitting her in the face and then tumbling over to the ground beside her. She willed the next moments to pass quickly, but she knew that this would take a while. Each of the three men would likely take a turn with her. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she resigned herself to her fate. Her arms were pressed over her head and greedy hands squeezed at her breasts. Sigrid whimpered as she felt hands begin to pull at her long, twisted black skirt.

To Be Continued…

Hope I found and changed all the "okays" and "Esgaroths." It's been a long week, and my eyes are tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_The man holding her only laughed again and dragged her toward a section of ground that was more grass than mud. Sigrid found herself being forced down onto the cold ground, dampness seeping through the back of her dress. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would scare her boys. She fought instead, using her fingernails, but the man only cursed and straddled her waist, delivering a sharp slap to her face that stunned her for a moment. A bruising kiss was pressed to her mouth, the man's breath foul enough to turn Sigrid's stomach. His hat tumbled off of his head, hitting her in the face and then tumbling over to the ground beside her. She willed the next moments to pass quickly, but she knew that this would take a while. Each of the three men would likely take a turn with her. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she resigned herself to her fate. Her arms were pressed over her head and greedy hands squeezed at her breasts. Sigrid whimpered as she felt hands begin to pull at her long, twisted black skirt._

Chapter 2

The sound of hoof beats echoed through the darkness and the companions of Sigrid's assaulter drew their swords. Sigrid's breath hitched in her throat as the man straddling her stilled his actions and grasped her hands above her head with only one hand, reaching for the hilt of his sword with the other.

Sigrid had grown up in Lake-Town amongst many sorts of rough characters. She knew how to protect herself. When she was sure her captor was distracted as the approaching horses grew nearer, she twisted her arms free and shoved at the man's chest with all her might. He grunted in surprise, and Sigrid managed to squirm from beneath him. Her long skirts were a hindrance, however, and tangled around her legs, slowing her down.

The man tackled her from behind, and she crashed hard against the ground, the impact jarring her teeth. "You dirty wench!" he shouted with a growl.

Sigrid found it hard to breathe with his heavy weight pressing down on her. Struggling beneath him, she winced as a sharp pain shot through her ankle as she pushed her feet against the ground.

The approaching horses, actually ponies, belonged to three dwarves, their silhouettes highlighted by the moon which suddenly disappeared behind a cloud and sent the night into shadows.

"Having some trouble?" one of the dwarves called as he reined in his horse and surveyed the overturned wagon.

"We're all right," one of the men answered.

Sigrid's attacker had his hand over her mouth. She trembled all over and prayed that somehow these dwarves would see her and know to send help.

"We can help you right your wagon," the dwarf offered, and his voice sounded vaguely familiar to Sigrid. She squirmed beneath her captor, and worked hard to get her mouth from beneath his smothering hand.

The moon appeared once again from behind the clouds and the dwarf noticed the prone forms on the ground. "Is someone injured?" he asked with concern, making to slide off his horse.

"No, no, just resting. It's been a long day," the man standing closest to the dwarf answered.

Sigrid turned her head sharply and managed to sink her teeth into the beefy hand clapped over her mouth.

The man yelled and reflexively jerked his hand away. Sigrid screamed. "Help me! Please!"

The dwarves were off of their ponies in an instant, swords and axes drawn. "Unhand her," the dwarf who seemed to be the leader growled. He advanced forward, the two men not holding Sigrid readying themselves to defend their companion.

With a fierce yell, the dwarves surged forward. Sigrid's captor launched himself upward and drew his own sword. Sigrid took the opportunity to push herself to her feet. Her ankle pained her fiercely, but she managed to limp slowly toward the tree line. She had to find her boys.

The fight behind her did not last long. The three dwarves easily bested Sigrid's captors. The young woman had not yet made it to the trees when the fight ended. Two of the dwarves were tying up their captives and securing them for their trip to the nearest jail while their leader cautiously approached Sigrid.

She sank to the ground, her weakened ankle giving way as he approached. She prayed he was friendlier than the men who had just accosted her.

"I won't hurt you, lass," he said quietly, the moonlight glinting off his golden hair.

Sigrid felt the ground's dampness seep through her skirts and stockings, and she shivered. Her eyes were wide with fear and luminous in the moonlight. Her chest ached from her last fall, and her ankle throbbed with each beat of her heart. She couldn't run from this dwarf if she tried. He stopped before her, and for the first time she was able to truly see his face. Her heart sped up and her breathing quickened. She knew this dwarf. It seemed so long ago that he had climbed up through her toilet in their small Lake-Town Shanty. Then, he had returned to her home a second time with his injured brother. "Fili," she breathed in disbelief.

The dwarf prince froze and stared in shock at the dirty, tussled young woman on the ground before him. Sigrid, daughter of Bard the Bowmen, stared up at him with a fearful gaze. Dirt marred her skin, a bruise darkened her cheek, and her hair hung in tangles around her face. Her clothing was covered in mud and soaked through. She had to be freezing.

"Sigrid," he murmured quietly, kneeling before her, "are you all right?"

"I-I hurt my ankle," she stammered, "but I must find my boys. I sent them to hide in the trees." She was suddenly frantic to find them and attempted to push to her feet. Her ankle gave way beneath her once again, and she fell with a cry.

Fili caught her before she hit the ground and gently scooped her into his arms. "Which way did you see them go?" he asked.

She pointed with a trembling hand. "Arne? Soren?" she called.

Fili was a bit surprised to find that his heart sank at the knowledge that she had young children. That meant Sigrid was married. His thoughts had often strayed back to the brave, strong daughter of Bard, but now he knew that it was folly to spend time on thoughts of the beauty he'd met in Lake-Town several years ago. She belonged to another.

"Ma! Ma!" The cries of two small boys echoed through the night. They emerged from the trees, muddy and cold and ran toward their mother, skidding to a sudden stop at the sight of her in the arms of a dwarf. The smallest boy clutched his big brother's arm tightly.

"It's all right, loves," Sigrid soothed. "Prince Fili is a friend. You've no need to fear him."

"Just Fili," the dwarf prince told her kindly. He lowered her to the ground and watched as the boys ran to her and threw their arms around her. Sigrid held them close and pressed kisses to their cheeks and their hair.

"I'll find some blankets and start a fire," Fili told them, frowning at the dull ache that filled his heart at the thought of Sigrid belonging to an unknown man somewhere in Dale.

Fili's companions, guards his Uncle Thorin insisted accompany him whenever he was outside of Erebor's gates, had the three criminals bound tightly against trees far away from Sigrid and her children. The dwarf prince fetched his blanket from his pony and hurried back to Sigrid, spreading it on the ground. He helped her move onto its dry warmth and felt the eyes of her two small sons on him.

"Fili," Sigrid said softly, "thank you for saving us."

"You are most welcome, Sigrid. In a way, I'm only returning the favor of years ago when you aided in saving my brother's life."

"Are you a real dwarf?" the oldest boy piped up from beside his mother.

Fili chuckled as Sigrid admonished her son. "Yes, I'm a real dwarf. My name is Fili. What is your name, lad?"

"I'm Arne," the three-year-old replied stoutly. "And this is Soren. We won't let you hurt Ma," he said with fierce intensity.

"Arne," Sigrid chided, "Prince Fili is a most kind dwarf. We have nothing to fear from him." The child looked unconvinced as he cuddled his little brother close.

The boys reminded Fili of himself and Kili as children. A smile curved his lips. "Let me get a fire started and warm up something for you to eat. Then I will see to your ankle."

"Fili, you really don't need to go through so much trouble for us," Sigrid told him, wincing as Soren stumbled over her ankle.

"It's no trouble. We were getting ready to stop for the night anyway," he told her.

Fili's guards soon joined them and quickly had a roaring fire going, and he introduced them as Daru and Naru. They were brothers, big and muscled with dark hair, thick beards, and twinkling eyes. Sigrid felt safe in their company. They greeted her and the boys politely, but hung around the perimeter of the small camp, their eyes alert and watching.

Fili returned from the tethered ponies with another blanket which he draped around Sigrid's shoulders. His eyes widened as he realized now that he could see her in the light from the fire that she was wearing the long, dark clothes of a widow. She must have heard his sharp intake of breath because her eyes sought his.

Sigrid offered a quiet explanation as her boys huddled beneath her arms. "My husband, Emil, died a short while ago. His brother claimed our home as his inheritance, so we are going to my father in Dale." She said no more while her sons were awake and listening.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Sigrid," Fili told her solemnly.

"Do you got two swords?" a little voice asked from Sigrid's side.

Fili grinned, "Yes, I do, Soren. Would you like to see them?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and pulled away from his mother to approach the dwarf. Arne was a bit more cautious, but his curiosity won out in the end. Both boys admired Fili's swords in awe. He allowed them to touch the hilts as he explained how the swords were made.

"Da had a sword," Arne said softly. "He never let me touch it."

Fili gave the boy an encouraging grin. "It sounds like your da was a very smart man. Swords are dangerous for little boys."

"I miss Da," Arne sighed before he wandered away with his brother.

Sigrid watched her sons sadly. She knew that they missed their father. Emil had truly loved them even if he had never loved her.

The boys, seemingly no worse for the evening's ordeal, found sticks nearby and began a play sword battle. Fili hung a pot over the fire and began to warm up a hearty stew as a chuckle escaped his lips. "They remind me of myself and Kili."

Sigrid smiled wearily. "They are forever finding mischief, I'm afraid. I dare not take my eyes off of them for more than a moment." She winced as Soren tumbled over backwards and began to wail. Arne immediately dropped his stick and went to his little brother's aide. He led the crying child to their mother and soon both were curled up by her side sound asleep.

"Sigrid," Fili began hesitantly as he dished up their stew, "tell me about your husband. What happened?"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Treasure of Dale

"_Sigrid," Fili began hesitantly as he dished up their stew, "tell me about your husband. What happened?"_

Chapter 3

A deep sigh escaped Sigrid's lips and she glanced down at her boys to ensure that they slept soundly. "It was never a love match," she explained sadly, "although I didn't want Da to know. The marriage would benefit Dale in the political arena and make things easier for Da. At best, Emil and I had what you would call a strained friendship." She looked at Fili, her eyes forlorn. "My boys were the only good thing to come from my marriage, and Emil did love his sons even if he didn't love me." She took a bite of the thick, hearty stew, but found that speaking of her husband had stolen her appetite.

"I'm sorry, Sigrid," Fili murmured, his heart aching for the young woman next to him. "You deserve so much better; you deserve someone who will love you because of who you are." He took a mouthful of the stew and watched as Sigrid absently stirred her spoon around in her bowl.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. Emil's brother, Jari, claimed the house and the land. He is close friends to those in charge in the town. I knew that whatever argument I made would be found invalid. The best place for my boys will be with Da. He will help me teach them to be good men."

Fili nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he will." Concern flooded through him as Sigrid winced when she moved her leg to place her half-full bowl to the side. "Are you all right?"

She managed a small smile. "It's just my ankle. I hope it will be all right by morning so that I'm able to walk."

The dwarf prince shook his head and the light of the fire danced on his blonde hair. "You can ride my pony on the morrow, but let me check your ankle. I can wrap it if need be." Fili placed the now empty bowl to the side and waited for Sigrid to nod her assent before he leaned forward and grasped her ankle with gentle fingers. A hiss of pain escaped through her teeth and her fingers clenched in her damp black skirt. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "but Sigrid, this is very swollen. Can you move it at all?"

With a grunt of pain, she was able to move it back and forth just a bit. "Oh, it's sore," she gasped.

"I think perhaps it is sprained," Fili told her, "but when we get to Dale you should have a healer look at it. For now, I'll bind it and you can prop it up until morning. That should help with the swelling."

"Thank you, Fili," Sigrid told him quietly. She watched as he cut a strip of cloth from the bottom of his fine tunic using a knife he produced from inside his boot. "Please, Fili, don't ruin your tunic for me."

The dwarf prince smiled, his white teeth reflecting the firelight. "You are much more important than some silly tunic," he assured her. "I will do my best not to hurt you." As gently as he could, Fili unbuttoned her shoe and struggled to remove it from her swollen foot. He found it was nearly impossible without causing her a lot of pain.

"Can you cut my shoe off?" she ground out with clenched teeth, checking to see that her boys were still slumbering peacefully. "Please, Fili."

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, Fili produced his knife once again and slit the leather on the side of the shoe being very careful not to cut Sigrid in the process. She breathed a sigh of relief when the too-tight shoe was removed from her foot.

"That's much better," she said with relief. "Thank you."

"Now let me wrap it and we will find something for you to rest it on," Fili told her. "I wish I had something for the pain."

Sigrid shook her head and offered him a small smile. "I'll be fine, but you are very kind, Fili of Erebor."

"You may not say that once I start wrapping your ankle," he pointed out as he gently reached for her leg.

Fili's fingers were warm against her skin, and Sigrid found herself shivering at his touch.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking up at her with concern.

She swallowed hard. "I'm all right, Fili." Sigrid watched as his hands, the hands of a fierce and proud warrior, very gently wrapped her swollen and bruised ankle. His touch was careful and tender, and Sigrid found herself wishing that it would not end. She had not been touched in a loving manner by anyone but her boys in so very long. Emil had touched her only in their bed and only for his pleasure. Her lady's maid had helped her begrudgingly; the woman despised Emil, but needed the job. Sigrid secretly thought that perhaps her husband had taken liberties with the woman at some point. There had been no one else in Sigrid's life save the cook, a busty, loud woman who had no time for Sigrid.

When the dwarf prince sat back and surveyed his handiwork with the make-shift bandage, Sigrid bit back a sigh. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Fili smiled as he rose to search for something she could prop her foot on. "It was no trouble," he assured her, the tips of his fingers still tingling from the soft warmth of her leg. It was the first time he had touched her so, and he thought he could easily become addicted to her smooth porcelain skin.

Locating a large stone, he rolled it toward the fire and carefully lifted her leg to prop up her ankle. "Try to keep it up as much as you can," he informed her. "We need to get that swelling down."

She nodded. "I'll be fine, but thank you ever so much for helping us. I can't thank you enough."

Fili shook his head. "You helped my brother when there was no one else for us to turn to; I can never repay you for that. Consider us even, M' lady."

Sigrid chuckled softly. "All right then, Master Dwarf. Then we shall speak of it no more." Arne shifted in his sleep, and she reached down to tug the blanket more snuggly around his shoulders before looking up at Fili once again. "If I may ask, what brings the King Under the Mountain's heir out this way?"

Fili frowned, his brow suddenly furrowed with worry. "My mother has been ill. She caught a chill the first winter she returned to Erebor. I fear she has never fully recovered. She suffers from bouts of high fever and weakness, and Oin has been unable to find one of his concoctions that will help her. He wrote to a friend and Uncle finally sent me to this healer friend to fetch an herbal mixture that Oin believes will help Mother."

"I'm so sorry she is ill, Fili. I will pray that this mixture will heal her."

"Thank you, kind Sigrid," the dwarf prince smiled. "Perhaps you will be able to meet my mother one day. You and she are a lot alike."

"How so?" Sigrid asked, intrigued by the comparison.

"You are both strong; you are survivors. Both of you have overcome insurmountable difficulties and have managed to build lives for yourselves."

"That remains to be seen for me," Sigrid replied with a trace of bitterness.

"I have faith in you, lass," Fili assured her. "You have that same spark of determination in your eyes that my mother has in hers."

"Thank you for your faith in me, Fili, although I do not know that I deserve it." Sigrid found she could not tear her gaze away from his kind blue eyes. "And how is your brother?"

A smile teased the dwarf prince's lips. "As stubborn and mischievous as ever. He married the she-elf, you know."

Sigrid gasped. "But I thought dwarves hated elves." Her eyes widened in wonder at the unlikely love match.

"Normally, they do," Fili told her, "but my brother is never one to do things the easy way. Thorin nearly disowned him at first, but Mother made him accept Tauriel. She gave Uncle no other choice BUT to accept her. My mother can be very persuasive." A smirk touched his lips at the words.

"Do Kili and Tauriel have children?" Sigrid asked softly.

"Nay," Fili shook his head. "I wish they did, for I would love a nephew or niece to spoil. They are too busy traveling between Erebor and Mirkwood and other places where Thorin needs an ambassador."

"And you?" Sigrid asked, almost timidly. "Have you married and produced an heir?" She regretted her question instantly as she watched the light in his blue eyes dim and his face darken.

"No," he admitted, looking down at his hands as he suddenly became fixated on a painful hang nail. "I thought that perhaps I had found love once. However, she was untrue to me and was found with one of Thorin's guards. I am relieved that it was discovered before we were bonded together."

"Yes, at least you were spared that much," Sigrid agreed, suddenly furious with this nameless woman that had trampled on Fili's kind heart.

"It is late," the dwarf prince said suddenly. "We should try to get some sleep."

"Yes," Sigrid replied watching as Fili curled up beside the fire in his cloak. Carefully, she snuggled between her boys the best she could while keeping her foot propped up on the rock. Sleep was slow in coming this night as her mind replayed the horrors of her near rape and her conversation with the handsome dwarf prince that had come to her rescue.

Morning came far too soon. Sigrid was stiff and her ankle throbbed painfully with each beat of her heart. Her sons, however, woke rested and ready to travel. They asked her many questions about her wrapped ankle and the day of travel ahead of them.

Fili warmed a cornmeal mush for breakfast and the boys ate heartily. Sigrid managed to eat most of her portion before she put the bowl aside. Fili helped her to her feet and she was able to hobble to the edge of the woods to relieve herself before the start of their journey.

Upon her return to the now doused fire, Fili boosted her onto his pony and handed Arne up to ride behind her. He and the guards would take turns walking and riding the two remaining ponies. Fili started off riding with Soren tucked safely in front of him in the saddle.

It took them several hours to reach the city of Dale. When the guards at the gate saw Sigrid and recognized Fili as a prince of Erebor, word was immediately sent to Bard. He and his youngest, Tilda, were waiting for Sigrid, her boys, Fili, and the dwarf prince's guards when they arrived.

"Sigrid!" he called, rushing forward to help his daughter off her horse and pausing when he noticed her wrapped and swollen ankle. "What happened?"

"Da!" she cried out, tears pricking her eyes when Bard enfolded her in a tight embrace. "I'll tell you once we're inside," she promised.

He released her and reached for Arne. The boy went into his grandfather's arms hesitantly. "And is this big boy Arne?" Bard asked, his eyes wide with wonder. The last time he had seen this child he'd been little more than a babe.

"Yes, Papa, I am Arne. Soren is riding with Prince Fili."

Bard kept Arne propped on his hip and his other arm around Sigrid when he turned to the dwarf prince. Fili approached with a sleeping Soren held gently against his chest.

"Bard," Fili nodded respectfully.

"What is the meaning of all of this, Sigrid?" Bard asked in confusion, glancing back and forth between his daughter and Thorin's heir.

"Did you not get my message?" she asked him, thinking of the missive she'd send the day before they'd left their old home.

Bard shook his head. "Tell me, what is going on?"

Sigrid sighed heavily. "Emil is dead, and his brother took our home. We have nowhere else to go."

Bard looked angry. "Shall I send some soldiers-"

Sigrid cut him off. "No, Da, it is enough that we are here with you now. Please, just leave things be."

Fili cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but I must be returning home. Oin is awaiting the herbs I have in my possession."

"Oh, of course," Sigrid replied, finding herself suddenly feeling a sense of loss at Fili's impending departure. She reached for her youngest, and Fili carefully transfered Soren into his mother's embrace.

"Safe travels, Fili," Sigrid murmured, her eyes capturing and holding Fili's blue gaze.

The dwarf prince nodded, finding it oddly hard to say goodbye to the beautiful young woman before him. "I am happy that we have met again, kind Sigrid. Please stay safe and send word to Erebor if you have need of anything." Fili suddenly felt silly for his words; her father would certainly see to all of her needs.

Sigrid seemed to sense what he was feeling. She limped forward, her son still cradled against her with one arm, and cupped his whiskered cheek. "Arne, thank Prince Fili for helping us reach Dale safely." Her hand dropped to her side, and Fili felt a shiver run through him at the loss of her touch.

"Thank you, Prince Fili," Arne murmured from his papa's arms.

Fili gave a slight bow. "It was an honor to meet you, young Arne. Until our next meeting, Bard."

"Give Thorin my regards, and thank you for helping my Sigrid and my grandsons," Bard told the dwarf prince.

"It was an honor," Fili assured him as he turned to leave although he could not help casting one final glance over his shoulder at Sigrid.

Sigrid watched as Fili mounted his pony and rode between his guards on the main road leaving the city. She stood silently, Soren pressed against her, uncertain as to why she suddenly felt so empty inside. Perhaps she would see Fili again soon now that she lived in Dale. Her father and Thorin regularly conducted business with one another. Sigrid comforted herself with that thought as Bard took her arm and helped her inside.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Author's Note: Just a little warning for all readers - I am not a Tolkien scholar. I've read the LOTR trilogy, but it's been a few years. I am in the process of rereading The Hobbit, but it has been many, many years since I've read it.

The Treasure of Dale

Chapter 4

Sigrid leaned back against the wrought iron bench and basked in the warm spring sunlight. The day was beautiful. The sky was a light blue and puffy clouds floated lazily across its expanse. A light breeze lifted the tendrils of hair that had escaped from her loose bun and they floated around her face. She brushed them back and stifled a yawn as she watched her boys play happily in the garden after supper.

Arne chased Soren around in circles, both boys giggling. Sigrid smiled to see them so happy. It hadn't taken them long to adjust to living here with Da, Bain, and Tilda. The children loved their Papa. He doted on them, yet was firm when he needed to be. Bain was their playmate while Tilda snuck them treats and told them stories when they were sleepy. Arne and Soren missed their father, but they were happy here. Both boys suffered from nightmares off and on, but they had adjusted much more quickly than she thought they would.

Sigrid had found herself a bit restless at first. She had been used to being on her own. Emil had left her alone most of the time, and she had busied herself with her boys and her household. Here there were servants that cared for the day-to-day running of the household. Sigrid was bored at times, but felt as if she was finally growing into her new life.

Her eyes drifted toward the mountain - Erebor. Her thoughts strayed to Fili, and she allowed them to linger there briefly. She hadn't seen the blonde dwarf prince in the month since she'd returned to Dale. Dwarf traders had come down into the city, and once Thorin had sent dwarves to a council meeting, but Fili was not among them. Sigrid sighed. She didn't know why she couldn't forget him, but she often found him haunting her thoughts at the strangest times.

Squeals from the boys snagged her attention and she looked toward them with a start.

"Papa! Papa! Come play, Papa!" Both boys ran at Bard, arms lifted and faces wreathed in smiles.

The dark-haired bowman knelt and folded them in a strong embrace. "Are you being good boys?"

"Yes, Papa," they chorused.

"Please play chase with us," Arne begged. "You can be Smaug!"

Bard shook his head. "Perhaps in a bit. I need to speak with your mother."

The boys sighed in disappointment, but were soon occupied with rolling around in the grass.

Bard joined Sigrid on the bench. He watched Arne and Soren play with a small smile on his face.

"What is it, Da?" Sigrid asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sigrid. I will be traveling to Erebor in the morn, and Bain will be going with me. You will be in charge of the household."

Sigrid's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, will you be attending a meeting?" she asked, her mind straying once again to the blonde dwarf. She knew that her husband had recently died and she should be in mourning, but she found it difficult to grieve for someone she had never loved.

"No, we will be going to pay our respects to Thorin and his nephews," Bard explained.

"Respects?" Sigrid echoed in concern. "Da, who has passed?"

"Thorin's sister Dis had succumbed to a fever," he said sadly. "We have just received the news this morn."

Sigrid sucked in a quick breath, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Fili had mentioned that his mother had been ill, but she never expected that Dis would die from her ailment. "Da, that's terrible," she sighed, her heart aching for Fili and his brother. She knew the devastating pain of losing a beloved mother. Although its sharp edges had dulled over time, the pain of losing her mother still gnawed at Sigrid.

"Da, I want to go with you to Erebor to pay my respects," she told her father softly. Bard began to shake his head in the negative, but Sigrid persisted. "Please, Fili came to my aid when I needed him. It is only proper that I express my compassion for his grief."

"What of the boys?" Bard asked his eldest daughter, his eyes straying to the young children who rolled and giggled on the ground.

"They will think it is a grand adventure to see the city of the dwarves," she assured him. "Please, Da."

Finally, Bard nodded. "I will tell the servants to pack the boys' things."

"Thank you," Sigrid smiled, leaning against her father's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She had missed him so much, and now his presence brought her a comforting strength.

"Papa!" the boys shouted as they ran toward Bard and their mother.

"Look!" Soren proudly displayed a slightly smushed worm cradled in the palm of his hand.

"Mighty impressive," Bard assured him, reaching out to ruffle the child's blonde hair.

"I found two worms, Papa," Arne boasted as he climbed into Bard's lap.

Sigrid reached for her youngest and tugged him into her arms. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she bit back a sigh at sight of the dirt that covered him from head to toe. "It's time for a bath, love."

"No," he frowned, suddenly squirming to get away.

"Yes," she chuckled, "for we are going on a grand adventure in the morning and you must be ready to travel."

"Where are we going?" Arne asked eagerly, accidently squishing the worms in his hand in the throes of excitement.

Sigrid brushed his brown hair back from his face with the hand not holding onto his squirming brother. "We are going to Erebor," she announced.

"E'bor?" Soren questioned. "What's that, Ma?"

"That's the city where Fili lives, a dwarf city," she replied.

"Fili?" Soren clapped his hands excitedly.

"I liked his swords," Arne announced as he slid from Bard's lap and brushed the dead worms from his hands before racing across the grass and grabbing a stick. "Look, Soren! Look at my sword!"

"I want one!" his little brother cried as he struggled to get out of his mother's embrace.

Sigrid stood and hoisted her youngest onto her hip. "Come, Arne. It's time for a bath. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Arne wanted to protest, but at a stern glance from his mother he clamped his lips together and dropped his stick before following her inside. Bard trailed behind before scooping the child into the air and placing him on his shoulders. Arne crowed with delight while Soren begged for a turn.

The tub was soon filled with steaming water and Sigrid pealed the dirty clothes off of her sons. Arne reluctantly allowed her to help him into the tub while Soren whined and squirmed. In the end, Sigrid won the battle and her youngest was soaped from head to toe.

"Ma, will we see Fili?" Arne asked as he played with his little wooden boat.

"Perhaps," Sigrid replied as she rinsed the soap from Soren's hair, "but he is very sad right now. We mustn't bother him."

"Why is he sad?" Arne queried, his little brow furrowed.

Sigrid sighed as she soaped the rag and began scrubbing Arne. "Fili's mother went to the Halls of Waiting just like your da."

Both boys quieted and seemed to think about that for a moment. "Oh," Arne finally said, pushing absently at his boat.

Soren played happily while his brother was bathed, but Arne was quiet and pensive. Sigrid lifted her sons out of the water and dried them off before dressing them in their nightclothes.

Soon both boys were tucked under the warm covers of Arne's bed and Sigrid sat on the edge as she tugged the blankets up to their chins.

"Is Fili's Ma with Da?" Arne asked quietly.

Sigrid brushed her son's hair back tenderly before bending to place a kiss on his forehead. "I don't know, Arne. She might be."

"I hope so," he yawned as he cuddled closer to his little brother.

Sigrid kissed her youngest and rose, smoothing her skirt. "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well, my loves." Slipping quietly into her own room next door, she left the adjoining door open so that she could hear her boys if they needed her.

Morning dawned clear and bright. Sigrid woke to the sound of her boys giggling as they tickled one another mercilessly beneath the covers. Yawning, she stretched and slid out of bed before making it quickly. She always felt guilty leaving that task for the servants.

"Ma, we see Fili today?" Soren asked, his dark eyes hopeful.

"Maybe," she replied. "You may not see him until tomorrow."

"Maybe we can see his swords again," Arne said with delight.

Sigrid frowned. "Boys, remember what I said. Fili is very sad about his mother right now. He won't feel like showing you his swords right now."

Both boys frowned at that piece of information, but they said no more as Sigrid helped them into their clothes.

After a quick breakfast, Bard lifted Soren and Arne into the coach and then offered Sigrid a hand up into the coach's cozy interior. Bain joined them, settling on the seat and hefting Soren into his lap. Arne climbed into Bard's lap when the bowman joined them. The door latch was secured and the coach rocked as it began to move forward. Tilda waved wildly at them from the doorway, and Sigrid waved back, eager to reach Erebor and Fili.

The boys soon began to whine until Bain had them entertained with a story about a bear he had disturbed while out hunting. The boys laughed with delight when their uncle detailed how he tore his best breeches on a tree branch as he ran to escape the growling beast.

Sigrid shook her head, but gave her brother a grateful smile. She was ever so glad to be back with her family. Leaning back against the plush seat of the coach, she gazed out of the window and thought of Fili. Her heart ached for him and his brother and even the brooding Thorin. The three of them had suffered more heartache in grief than anyone had a right to bear in a lifetime.

Sigrid must have dozed off. She woke as the coach swayed to a stop. Bard thought it best to allow the boys a chance to run around and stretch their legs. Sigrid heartily agreed. She set out a small snack on a blanket and laughed as she watched her brother chase the boys around and around in circles.

"We have missed you, Sigrid," Bard murmured as he poured water into tankards. "It is good to have you back with us."

"It is good to be back, Da," she admitted, glancing up at him with a smile.

"Sigrid," Bard began haltingly, "I know things weren't always wonderful between yourself and Emil."

Sigrid's eyes flew up to meet her father's. How much did he know? A sharp cry pierced the air and she turned toward her boys, grateful for the interruption. Soren had fallen and skinned his hand. A little cool water and a kiss had him feeling much better.

They ate quickly and soon resumed their travel. It was late in the afternoon before they arrived at the gates of the ancient city of Erebor. Others must have heard of Dis' passing for there was much traffic entering the city. Many had come to pay their respects.

Sigrid kept a tight grip on her youngest as he sat in her lap and tried to lean out of the window. Arne sat in Bain's lap and peered out of the window on the other side of the coach.

"Where's Fili?" Soren asked impatiently.

"I don't know, love," Sigrid answered him. "You will see him when you see him."

The little boy began to whine. "I wanna see him now."

"Soren," she retorted sharply, "you must remember your manners. Fili and his family are very sad right now. You will not bother them."

The two-year-old stuck his lower lip out in a pout, but said no more.

When the coach pulled to a stop, both boys struggled to get down, but Sigrid and Bain held them tightly.

The driver opened the door and Bard exited the coach first before turning to take Arne from Bain. In turn, Bain stepped out and reached for Soren before helping his sister down the steps. When Sigrid reached the ground, she took her youngest son on her hip and reached for Arne's small hand.

"Remember your manners, loves," she admonished her sons once again before turning to look at the dwarves waiting to greet them. A smile curved her lips as she recognized one of the white-haired dwarves.

"Master Oin," she smiled.

He nodded. "Lady Sigrid, so good to see you again. You are looking well."

"Thank you, and so are you," she replied.

"Look at these strapping young men," he announced loudly as he smiled at Sigrid's boys.

"Where's Fili?" Soren asked impatiently.

Sigrid tightened her grip on her youngest. "Manners, Soren."

"Thank you for having us, Mister Oin," Arne bowed.

"Thank you," echoed as he mimicked his big brother.

Sigrid introduced her sons to the healer as Bard and Bain quickly began talking with dwarves they knew from trade and council meetings. They paid no attention to Sigrid, so she continued to speak with Oin. "How is Fili?" she asked with concern.

"I'm afraid the lad is taking it quite hard. Losing Dis was unexpected. The fevers were raging and persistent, but she had always recovered before." Guilt shone in his gaze.

Sigrid placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Master Oin, I've seen you work as a healer. I know that you did everything possible for Fili's mother. This is no fault of your own. We are all called to the Halls of Waiting when it is our time."

The healer gave her a sad smile. "Thank you for your kind words, lass."

They began to move slowly into the bowels of the mountain as they followed Bard, Bain, and the dwarves. Sigrid couldn't help but marvel at the wondrous city of the dwarves. "This is amazing," she breathed. Beside her, the boys looked around in quiet awe.

Sigrid handed her boys to one of the servants that had traveled in their company and admonished them to behave. They nodded and then Sigrid followed her father and her brother down a long hallway. They were lead into the cavernous throne room. The size of the room made Sigrid feel very small and insignificant. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on the blonde dwarf standing beside the King Under the Mountain up at the front of the line of people. Her heart kicked in her chest at the sight of the prince.

There was a line of people in front of them, all waiting to pay their condolences. The procession of visitors moved slowly, and Sigrid shifted impatiently from one foot to another as they moved closer to the royal family of Erebor. She waited as her father and then her brother spoke to Kili. Then it was her turn.

The youngest heir of Durin's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. "Lady Sigrid," he murmured.

"Prince Kili, I am so sorry for the loss of your mother," Sigrid told him, grasping his hand and looking into his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and his face pale. Sadness tugged his mouth down at the corners.

"Thank you, Lady Sigrid. I know that you understand our loss," Kili told her quietly, his usual jovial personality missing today.

"Yes, and if you ever need someone to talk to you may seek me out. I would be happy to listen." Sigrid could read the despair in his eyes and it made her chest ache.

"Thank you, M' lady," Kili nodded gratefully.

Sigrid moved to Thorin next. The dwarf king looked imposing with his face fixed in a dark scowl, but beneath his murky expression Sigrid could see the grief hiding there. "I'm so sorry for you loss, Your Majesty," she murmured, offering him a slight curtsy.

"Thank you," Thorin growled, his blue eyes dull and sad.

Sigrid heard a quiet gasp and looked up to see that Fili had just noticed her presence. His blue eyes were tired and red-rimmed like his brother's and his face bore lines that had not been there a month ago. Grief was etched into his features as she stepped before him. "Oh, Fili," she murmured quietly, "I am so very sorry."

Sigrid reached for his hands, but suddenly found herself pulling him into a tight embrace. The night he had saved her from the horrid bandits had created a close bond between them. Sigrid understood the pain of losing a mother, and she wanted nothing more than to help Fili as he suffered through insurmountable grief.

Thorin cleared his throat, and Sigrid felt Fili stiffen in her arms before pulling away.

"Thank you for coming, Lady Sigrid," the blonde dwarf prince murmured, his gaze meeting hers.

Sigrid reached for his hands; they were warm and strong in her own. "You do not have to be alone in your grief, Prince Fili," she said softly, watching as his blue eyes widened at her words.

Bard grasped her elbow gently and gave her a tug; she was holding up the line of mourners. Sigrid moved away from the dwarf prince to allow the next person in line to speak to him, but she could feel Fili's eyes follow her out of the throne room.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Crew.

The Treasure of Dale

_Bard grasped her elbow gently and gave her a tug; she was holding up the line of mourners. Sigrid moved away from the dwarf prince to allow the next person in line to speak to him, but she could feel Fili's eyes follow her out of the throne room._

Chapter 5

Fili felt exhaustion gnawing at his insides as he made his way down the ornately carved stone hallway to his room. It was still hard to grasp the fact that his mother's smiling face would no longer greet him each morning or be there waiting for him when he went to her for advice. The last few days had seemed never ending as they had greeted guest after guest when all Fili really wanted to do was curl up in his room and mourn his mother.

Fili was no stranger to grief. He had known grief as a small child when his father died. He had seen the grief in his mother and uncle as they grieved for Erebor and the family they had lost there. Grief seemed to be a constant companion to the heirs of Durin.

His mind wandered back to his last few hours with his mother. Kili had come to him frantically, tugging on his arm and saying that Oin had summoned them to Dis' bedside. Fili had seen the utter terror in his younger brother's eyes and was instantly sure it was mirrored in his own. They had hurried to her room and found Thorin there with his sister's hand securely clasped in his as he smoothed her dark hair away from her forehead. She was whispering to him, her strength nearly gone, and the dwarf king had to lean forward in order to her quiet words.

Though it had been hard to wait, Fili had gripped his brother's arm and given Thorin a few more quiet moments with his sister. Fili knew that Dis and Thorin were close, closer than many siblings could claim to be. They had lost too much over the years and family was the most important thing in the world to the heirs of Durin.

Kili had leaned into his big brother, seeking comfort. Fili had wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and held him close as they exchanged a worried glance. They had questioned one another with their eyes. Was their mother really dying? Would they lose her this day?

Two hours later, with Fili and Kili holding her hands, Dis had gone to the Halls of Waiting. Thorin had sat at his siser's head, stroking her brow as she passed. Kili had thrown himself over his mother's body and sobbed brokenly, while Fili had fought to rein in his tears. His eyes burned and watered, but he hand not allowed anyone to really see him cry. Thorin, too, fought back his tears. Fili had not allowed his to flow until he reached his own quarters that evening, and he had not cried since although his eyes kept betraying him and filling with the tears he would not allow to fall.

The hours had passed slowly since then. Thankfully, most of the mourners had paid their respects and would be leaving within the next few days. Fili rubbed at his tired, burning eyes and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Childish voices drifted out of the library and his steps slowed. The voices were vaguely familiar. Arne and Soren, perhaps? Pushing his tiredness away as well as he could, Fili grasped the ornate doorknob and entered the library.

Sigrid curled into a corner of the comfy couch and sighed tiredly. Her boys were so excited to be in Erebor and had been full of questions about dwarves and mining and gemstones all day long. Kili had graciously shown them to the library on his way to his own quarters, and Sigrid smiled as her boys happily poured over a book that had pictures of various gemstones. Neither of them could read, yet they pointed excitedly to the different stones drawn in the book and boasted about which ones they would certainly be able to find in the mines of the dwarves.

Sigrid shook her head and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day, and her mind kept replaying the lost, haunted look that had been present in Fili's eyes. She knew his pain and longed to be able to help him bear it, but that was not her place. She was here only to express her sympathy to the dwarf prince and his family. She would be leaving in the morn.

A hand on the doorknob drew her attention, and she looked up. The heir to the throne of Erebor entered, his blue eyes dim and sad. They brightened a bit, however, as they landed on her and the boys.

"Sigrid," he greeted quietly.

"Fili!" Soren crowed, bounding to his feet and running toward the dwarf prince.

Fili caught the child and effortlessly lifted him into his arms. "Welcome to Erebor, young Soren," he told the two-year-old quietly.

Arne had come to stand beside them; he was more reserved than his baby brother, and it was obvious that he was still unsure as to whether or not he should accept Fili as his friend.

The heir to Thorin's throne laid a gentle hand on Arne's head. "And welcome to you, as well, Arne."

"Thank you, Prince Fili," Arne replied solemnly.

Soren tugged on Fili's mustache to get his attention.

"Soren!" Sigrid gasped, horrified at her son's behavior. "Do not pull on Prince Fili! That is most unkind."

The child's lip immediately stuck out in a pout and a grin quirked Fili's lips. "It's all right, Lady Sigrid. No harm done." He bounced Soren in his arms and the child giggled. "I would not be much of a warrior if a tiny tug on my mustache hurt me, now would I?"

Soren shook his head and captured Fili's attention once again. "Do you find p'etty stones in the mines?"

"My days are a bit too full for mining, little one," Fili sighed, "but I have been down into the mines and seen the jewels being found."

Soren and Arne exchanged eager grins. "We want to be miners one day," Arne said quietly, still not getting too close to the prince.

"Then perhaps as you get older you will be able to visit Erebor again one day," Fili smiled as he placed Soren on the floor next to his brother. He watched as Arne grasped his little brother's hand and pulled him back over to the book they had been studying before Fili's arrival.

Fili turned to look at Sigrid. The light from the room's fireplace gave her cheeks a healthy glow. Her eyes were full of concern as she gazed upon him. "How are you holding up, Fili?" she asked quietly.

Her soft, gentle words tugged at his heart and Fili swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "I am no stranger to grief," he bit out, hoping to keep the tears at bay. His words were sharper than intended and he frowned as Sigrid took a half a step back.

She nodded and seemed to close herself off to him. "I know you must be tired and need your rest. I'm sorry if the boys and I bothered you. We will go back to our quarters now so that you can have some time to relax."

Before she could call to her boys, Fili spoke. "Sigrid, I'm sorry, please stay. I just –I …." He broke off with a shake of his head. He found his eyes burning, and he blinked hard, willing the tears back.

A warm hand on his arm made him glance up. Sigrid gazed on him in concern. "We will leave you to your grief, Prince Fili. Everyone mourns in different ways."

Sigrid found herself wanting nothing more than to fold the dwarf prince in an embrace and allow him to weep for his mother. She knew, however, that Fili would see that as a weakness and would not allow her to view his tears.

"Boys, put the book away and come. It is time to retire for the evening. Perhaps Prince Fili will let me borrow this book of fairy tales for your bedtime story."

Fili nodded. "Please, Lady Sigrid, borrow whatever books you would like." He did not know what to say to right things now. His mind was too tired and muddled to think clearly. Instead, he watched as Sigrid and her sons bade him a quiet goodnight and headed back to their quarters. Fili sank onto the couch and rested his head in his hands as the tears finally escaped.

He did not know how long he stayed that way. Fili found himself longing to go to his brother for comfort, but Kili was married to Tauriel now. Things could not be as they were in the old days in Ered Luin when the brothers would crawl into each other's beds when in need of comfort.

Fili must have dozed off. When he woke, the fire had nearly died out. He scrubbed his hands over his tired, sticky eyes and stood. It was then he noticed the shouts in the hallway. Alarm ran through him, and he hurried to the door and flung it open.

"Cave in!" Kili shouted as he ran towards his brother. "Uncle wants us to help organize the rescue effort."

Fili nodded and hurried to follow Kili down the hallway.

"Fili!" Sigrid's anguished voice cut through all of the other noise around him and he turned to see her terrified, tear-stained face. "My boys are missing," she gasped, running to him and gasping his arm. "I'm afraid they've gone into the mines."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

This chapter is a bit shorter than I had planned. I have a pretty vicious stomach virus. I'm hoping the chapter makes sense because my brain feels a bit addled at this point. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Crew.

The Treasure of Dale

"_Cave in!" Kili shouted as he ran towards his brother. "Uncle wants us to help organize the rescue effort."_

_Fili nodded and hurried to follow Kili down the hallway. _

"_Fili!" Sigrid's anguished voice cut through all of the other noise around him and he turned to see her terrified, tear-stained face. "My boys are missing," she gasped, running to him and gasping his arm. "I'm afraid they've gone into the mines."_

Chapter 6

"Maybe they are just hiding," Fili soothed. He and Kili had certainly snuck away to favorite secret places as children.

Sigrid shook her head, her hair falling in disarray around her face. "They were pretending that they were miners just before I put them to bed. I heard them doing a lot of whispering. I woke up when I heard all the noise and went to check on them. They were gone. I know my boys. I'm sure they went looking for the mines."

"Sigrid!" Bard called, running down the stone hallway followed by Bain and Tilda, all of them dressed in nightclothes. "What is wrong?" he queried in concern, gently grasping his eldest daughter's upper arms.

"Arne and Soren are missing. I'm afraid they've gone to the tunnels. They want to be miners; they have spoken of nothing else since we've been in Erebor." She choked back a sob and turned to Fili. "I'm going with you into the tunnels. I have to find my boys."

The dwarf prince's blue eyes turned steely. "No, Sigrid," he said flatly. "Those tunnels are no place for you right now. I will look for your boys."

"But I'm their mother," she protested vehemently. "They need me."

"No," he said firmly. "It's too dangerous. Your father and brother will not be allowed in the tunnels although they can help with carrying equipment to the entrance." Fili cast a quick glance toward Bard and Bain, both of whom nodded.

"Sigrid, you, Tilda, and I will scour the rooms here. Perhaps they boys snuck off to play and fell asleep." Tauriel's soft voice floated from Sigrid's right, and she turned to see the red-haired elf standing there in a forest green dressing gown, her red hair pulled back in intricate braids. "Come." She held out her hand to the distraught young mother.

Sigrid fixed Fili with an unwavering stare. "You will look for my boys?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Aye, Sigrid, you have my promise. If they are in the tunnels, I will find them. I will alert the other rescuers as well." Fili reached out and squeezed her hand.

She looked into his eyes a moment before she nodded and allowed Tauriel to lead her away.

Tilda linked her arm with her sister's. "Fili will find the boys if they are in the tunnels, Sigrid."

"And what if they are crushed beneath the fallen rocks?" Sigrid choked out.

Tilda's face paled and a small gasp escaped her lips. "No," she breathed, "we must pray that the boys are safe."

Tauriel led them into Sigrid's quarters. "Let's search every room on this hallway. The boys are small. There are many places they could be hiding."

It was a weary and dejected threesome that settled before the fireplace in Sigrid's room over an hour later. They had found no sign of the boys. Sigrid dropped into the intricately carved oak rocking chair and hid her face in her hands. She felt numb inside. There was every possibility that her sons were dead, crushed beneath the weight of falling rock in the dwarves' mines. If the boys died here, it would be her fault. She was the one who insisted they come to Erebor with her father.

Sigrid felt a warm weight against her knee and knew that Tilda had settled on the floor beside her like she used to as a child. Her head was leaning against her big sister. Sigrid removed her hands from her face and ran them through Tilda's untidy hair. Searching under beds and in cupboards had Tilda's hair in tangles.

"Fili will find your boys if they are in the tunnels, Sigrid," Tauriel said softly. "He knows how you love them, and he considers you a dear friend. He will not give up until they are in your arms. The dwarves consider their children more precious than gold; not one stone will be left unturned."

Sigrid looked up at Tauriel and studied the elf's face. Something in her voice spoke of sadness in her heart.

Tauriel seemed to sense Sigrid's unasked question. She spoke in a matter of fact tone and, although she kept her face expressionless, Sigrid knew she was deeply pained by what she shared. "Kili and I would love to be blessed with a child. However, as of yet, no child has been conceived in our union."

Sigrid's heart softened for the elf and the youngest dwarf prince. "Tauriel, you and Kili still have plenty of time to try for a child. When the time is right, I'm sure your womb will conceive."

The red-headed elf nodded. "That is what Kili tells me, but with each passing year it becomes harder and harder to believe."

"It will happen, Tauriel," Tilda said softly from her place beside her sister. "You and Kili will make wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Tilda," the elf smiled although sadness lingered in her gaze.

The room fell into silence as all three women stared into the flames and prayed for the safety of two tiny boys.

Fili finished sharing details about the boys with the rescue workers and then Kili took the first crew into the tunnels to head for the trapped dwarves. The collapse had occurred down their main mining tunnel. It branched off in three directions after a short descent. The boys probably would have taken the center path. It was well-lit and lined with minding equipment which they would have found interesting. It was also the tunnel that led to the collapse. Fili strapped a pouch containing medical supplies around his body and grasped a lantern before turning to Bard and Bain. "If the boys have wandered this way, I will find them. Please check in with Sigrid and send word down the tunnel if the boys have been found."

"I want to go with you," Bard insisted in a strained voice.

"Me, too!" Bain insisted.

Fili shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"And they are my grandsons and they are down there possibly wounded or dead!" Bard spat, his eyes flashing at the dwarf prince. "Put yourself in my place. If it was your brother or your uncle down this tunnel, would you not be first in line to go to their rescue?"

Fili considered his words for a moment before he nodded. "I will allow you to come with us, but not Bain. He can search the neighboring tunnels. It will be safer for him."

Bard nodded in agreement while Bain bristled. "I want to come with you, Da."

The bowman shook his head. "Should something happen to me, you must see to your sisters. I will not chance them being left alone." His dark eyes pierced his son's. "Promise me you will care for them."

The young man nodded solemnly. "I promise, Da, but you will be fine."

"I hope you are right, son." Bard clapped a hand on Bain's shoulder. "Be safe and I pray I will see you soon with both of our young boys."

"Yes, Da," Bain nodded.

Fili motioned for another dwarf to come over to them. "Jomel, please take Bain down the neighboring tunnels where there has been no cave-in activity. There is a chance the missing boys wandered in one of those directions. Gather a few more dwarves to help you. We must not leave those tunnels unsearched."

"Yes, Prince Fili," the young dwarf answered immediately. He turned to Bain. "I will gather more searchers and meet you at the entrance to those tunnels." He pointed out their meeting place and hurried away.

"Thank you, Prince Fili," Bard sighed. "I must be actively searching for my grandsons."

Fili nodded. "We will find Arne and Soren. I will not let Sigrid down." His heart lurched at the thought of the mourning mother's tear-stained face. Something about her had captured his heart way back when he first saw her in Lake-Town as a teenage girl. His heart had been torn asunder since then and he would not easily give it to another, but Sigrid had made him feel again. His heart was no longer numb and cold. Now it felt the pain of her loss. "We will find them," he repeated. "Let's move!" he called to the dwarves in his party before forging ahead into the unstable tunnel.

Each step took them further and further into the darkness. The air became clogged with dust and grime as they moved closer to the sight of the tunnel collapse. They began to climb over rocks and debris.

"Look carefully in the shadows," Fili reminded his team. "Arne! Soren! Are you here?" Everyone froze as they waited for a response, but there was no reply.

"Boys?" Bard called. "It's Papa. You are not in trouble. Just call out to us if you are here."

Again there was only silence. The searchers moved forward, Fili in the lead. The dwarf prince held his lantern high as he walked, peering carefully into the shadows. Bard checked behind rocks and beneath piles of debris aided by other rescuers.

Fili moved a bit ahead of the others, intent on scanning the terrain. His breath caught in his throat as he thought he saw something move in the shadows ahead. He crept forward keeping his eyes trained on the area. "Arne? Soren? It's Fili. Are you there?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a whimper. "Boys?"

The others seemed to recognize the change in his voice and turned to look. Fili hurried forward. "They're here!" he yelled as he realized Soren was injured and Arne was clinging to his baby brother. "I've found them!" A rock pinned the youngest down by his right leg. Soren's face tear-streaked and covered in dirt. His blonde hair was covered in grit and grime. Arne clung to his little brother's hand, his blue eyes wide with fear. Fili reached their sides and knelt just as a distinct rumble filled the air. The dwarf prince threw himself over the small boys to protect them as debris rained down over them in a suffocating cloud.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Fili moved a bit ahead of the others, intent on scanning the terrain. His breath caught in his throat as he thought he saw something move in the shadows ahead. He crept forward keeping his eyes trained on the area. "Arne? Soren? It's Fili. Are you there?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a whimper. "Boys?"_

_The others seemed to recognize the change in his voice and turned to look. Fili hurried forward. "They're here!" he yelled as he realized Soren was injured and Arne was clinging to his baby brother. "I've found them!" A rock pinned the youngest down by his right leg. Soren's face tear-streaked and covered in dirt. His blonde hair was covered in grit and grime. Arne clung to his little brother's hand, his blue eyes wide with fear. Fili reached their sides and knelt just as a distinct rumble filled the air. The dwarf prince threw himself over the small boys to protect them as debris rained down over them in a suffocating cloud._

Chapter 7

Fili groaned as a sharp pain sliced through his shoulder and upper arm. Dust clogged his nose and throat, and he struggled to take in a deep breath. Something pressed repeatedly against his ribcage, but Fili found himself unable to move. The debris on his back was too heavy and his body was too stunned to make the effort.

"Prince Fili, please, me and Soren cannot breathe. You must move. Prince Fili!" Coughing soon followed the begging.

The words drifted into Fili's consciousness. Sigrid's boys. He had thrown himself over them to protect them from falling debris.

"Prince Fili, you're squashing us!" The desperate push against his ribcage was back.

With a moan, Fili tried to roll to his right, but a blinding pain shot through his arm and shoulder, and he found he was unable to use that arm at all. He grunted and tried again, choking on the dust, and still was unable to move. "Boys," he rasped, his throat scratchy from the dust, "are you both okay?"

It was Arne who answered, his little voice rusty. "Prince Fili, I can't wake up my brother." The last word ended on a sob.

Fili knew that fear. He'd felt it every time Kili had been hurt. "Okay, let me move and we will see if we can help him." Using his good arm, Fili finally managed to roll off of the boys. He leaned back against a large rock and attempted to catch his breath. The dark pressed in on them, the only sound the shifting of debris and their harsh breathing.

"Arne," Fili called out as he reached out a hand and found the child.

"Yes, Prince Fili?" the boy choked out.

"Where is your brother?" Fili allowed the small boy to guide his hand to the unconscious child beside him. The dwarf prince ran his hand up the boy's leg to his torso and then his head, his hand coming in contact with something warm and sticky. Blood. He grimaced and continued his exploration. It wasn't good. From what he could tell, the child's leg was still pinned.

"Okay, Arne," he grunted as he shifted to sit next to Sigrid's youngest. "Your brother's leg is still caught beneath the rock and I believe he has a wound on his head."

"Will he be okay?" Arne's voice was closer now, almost at Fili's elbow.

"I hope so. Your Papa was on the other side of that wall. I'm sure he will have us out of here as quickly as possible." What Fili didn't say was that he hoped Bard wasn't injured in the cave-in as well.

Fili started when Arne clambered into his lap, but he hugged the frightened little boy close. "My brother was ahead of us in the tunnel," Fili murmured. "He may even come back to help us if he heard the falling rock."

Arne sniffled. "I'm sorry we came down here, Prince Fili. Me and Soren wanted to be miners like the dwarves."

Fili ran a shaky hand through the boy's brown hair. "And perhaps you will learn how to be miners someday, but it will be when you are old enough. Mining is too dangerous for little boys, Arne."

"I know," the child whimpered. "Please, Prince Fili, we need to help my brother."

The desperation in the child's voice tugged at Fili's heart. "Aye, and we will," he assured Arne. "Little brothers certainly are a big responsibility." He felt Arne nod against him. "They get into all sorts of trouble."

"Soren gets in trouble a lot," Arne murmured.

"So did Kili when we were younger," Fili replied. "In fact, he still gets into a lot trouble even now." The dwarf prince continued to stroke the child's hair as he spoke. "Once, Kili was shot in the leg with a poison arrow. He got very, very sick."

"Did he almost die?" Arne sniffled, wiping his nose on his dusty sleeve.

"Yes," Fili almost whispered, "but Tauriel saved him." He hugged the boy close. "We will help your brother, Arne. I know with your father gone now you feel a big responsibility for your brother."

Arne shifted in his arms to get more comfortable and then reached down and took Soren's limp hand in his own. "Do you miss your ma?" he asked quietly. "Me and Soren miss Da."

Tears sprung to Fili's eyes. "I miss her very much," he told the child. "It is hard to say goodbye to someone we love."

"Da used to let us ride in front of him on his horse and he would chase us around the table and pretend to be a wolf. I want him to come back, but Ma says he can't."

"Your Ma is correct, Arne," Fili sighed, "but your da will be waiting for you one day. When you reach the Halls, he will hug you tightly as my Mother and my Father will hug me."

"Your da died, too," Arne stated sadly.

"Aye, when I was a little older than you," Fili replied. "Kili never knew our da." A noise in the tunnel ahead of them made both Fili and Arne tense.

"Fili?" Kili's worried voice rang out. Lantern light spilled around the curve in the tunnel.

"I'm here, brother, but we need help. Soren is injured." Fili still held Arne tightly against him. "See, my brother came for us." The boy didn't let go of his brother's hand and pressed closer to Fili.

Kili was soon kneeling by his brother and the small boys, holding the lantern high so that he could check on Soren. Blood trickled from a cut on the child's temple. His leg was wedged beneath the edge of a rock. It couldn't be shifted until other rocks were moved from above it.

"All right, then," Kili grunted, pushing to his feet and sitting the lantern on a nearby rock. "Fili, Arne, move over to the side so I can start shifting these rocks."

"No," Fili protested flatly, "I'm sitting by Soren so I can shield him from falling rocks."

"I'm not leaving my brother!" Arne stated defiantly.

Kili's eyes met those of his big brother. "He sounds just like you, Fee," he grinned.

Fili nodded and then tugged on Arne. "Stay in my lap, then," he told the boy, pulling him against his solid chest to offer him what protection he could.

"Prince Fili?" the little boy asked, watching as Kili began to move rocks with the brute strength of a determined dwarf.

"You can just call me Fili, Arne."

"Ma won't like that," the little boy sighed, looking balefully up at the dwarf prince.

"I think that it would be okay for a brave little boy who's been trapped in a tunnel with me to call me by my given name. We are special friends now."

Arne managed a shaky grin. "We are?"

"Certainly," Fili responded as he gave the child a slight hug.

"Can Soren call you Fili as well?" the child queried.

"Yes, Arne," Fili promised kindly.

"He'll like that," the little boy sighed.

The rocks above them shifted and Fili draped his body over Soren's as well as he could to protect the child from falling debris.

"I think I'm making some headway," Kili grunted. "I can hear sounds from the other side."

Relief flowed through Fili. Soren still hadn't awakened, and he knew that the longer the child stayed unconscious, the more dire the prognosis.

Suddenly, the voices grew louder and then Bard was climbing through the hole they'd made. "Arne, Soren?"

"Papa!" Arne shrieked, clambering out of Fili's lap. "Soren's hurt, Papa! He's caught under the rock and he won't wake up."

Bard scooped his eldest grandson into his arms and moved forward toward the small form trapped beneath the rock. Dropping to his knees beside Fili, he stroked Soren's blonde hair with a shaking hand. "Soren, it's Papa. Open your eyes for me."

The child remained still. Fili swallowed hard. Would Sigrid's youngest die down here in the mines?

Things seemed to get a bit confusing after that. A flurry of dwarves was soon surrounding them. The rocks were moved and little Soren was placed on a stretcher and carried quickly down the tunnel under Oin's watchful eye. Bard followed with Arne clasped tightly to him.

Kili helped his brother to his feet. "That shoulder is dislocated, Fee," he murmured.

"I figured as much," the elder dwarf prince grunted painfully. He hobbled along at his younger brother's side supported by Kili's arm. "Please, before I'm treated I need to check on Soren. I need to know that he is all right."

"You get looked at by a healer and I will check on him for you," Kili insisted, his dark eyes daring his brother to disagree.

Fili sighed. "If you promise to come back immediately with news."

"I swear it, brother," Kili told him as he helped his brother to the healers' chambers.

To Be Continued…

Happy Palm Sunday! "Hosanna! Blessed is He who comes in the name of the Lord!" Mark 11:9


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Kili helped his brother to his feet. "That shoulder is dislocated, Fee," he murmured. _

"_I figured as much," the elder dwarf prince grunted painfully. He hobbled along at his younger brother's side supported by Kili's arm. "Please, before I'm treated I need to check on Soren. I need to know that he is all right."_

"_You get looked at by a healer and I will check on him for you," Kili insisted, his dark eyes daring his brother to disagree._

_Fili sighed. "If you promise to come back immediately with news."_

"_I swear it, brother," Kili told him as he helped his brother to the healers' chambers._

Chapter 8

The first thing that penetrated his awareness was the throbbing in his shoulder. Next it was the burning in his upper arm. Fili then realized he was stretched out on a soft bed and wrapped with warm blankets. It took too much effort to open his eyes at the moment, so instead he thought back to scrounge up his memories of what had happened and why he was in so much pain.

He remembered leading a group of rescuers into the mines after a cave in. Bard had been with him, but why? His thoughts were so fuzzy; why were they fuzzy? Fili shifted, grunted in pain, and sucked in a deep breath. It was coming back to him now. Sigrid's boys had been down in the tunnel. Little Soren's leg had been caught beneath a rock. There had been another cave in and he and the boys had been trapped. Soren! The boy hadn't regained consciousness.

Fili fought hard to open his eyes. He had to know what had happened to Sigrid's youngest. Was the boy all right?

The room was lit by candlelight that flickered off of the stone walls. A fire roared in the fireplace and the air was toasty warm. A soft snore to his right drew Fili's attention. Kili and Tauriel sat in chairs beside his bed. Kili was asleep, his head resting comfortably against his wife's arm.

"Fili," Tauriel murmured when she realized he was awake, "how are you feeling?"

"Been better," he rasped out, his throat dry.

Kili started awake at the sound of his brother's voice. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely before he addressed his brother. "That sleeping draught Oin gave you really knocked you out."

Fili frowned. "That is why I couldn't gather my thoughts."

Tauriel nodded. "You were in a lot of pain. It is best that you rested so that your body could begin to heal."

Kili held a cup to his brother's lips, and Fili swallowed greedily. "Easy," Kili cautioned. "Not too fast; do not make yourself sick."

Fili fell back exhausted against the pillow. "Soren?" he queried worriedly.

Kili shared a quick glance with Tauriel.

"Tell me," Fili demanded, trying in a futile attempt to push himself up with his good arm.

His younger brother easily pressed him back onto the bed. "Careful, Brother, you need to rest."

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Soren?" Fili asked, horrified. His mouth was suddenly dry once again even as his palms felt sweaty. His heart raced in his chest. Sigrid would be heart-broken if something happened to her son. She had already lost too much in her life; she didn't deserve this.

"His leg is broken," Kili announced quietly, "but Oin was able to set it. He said the leg should heal with no lasting problems."

Fili breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized his brother was holding something back. "What aren't you telling me, Kili? I saw the look you gave Tauriel. What has happened?"

"Fili, little Soren has yet to open his eyes. He is still unconscious," the red-haired elf explained.

Fili wilted back against the sheets. "What does Oin say of this?" he asked in concern.

"The longer Soren goes without waking, the more worried he becomes although he is trying not to convey his feelings to Sigrid. She is nearly beside herself." Kili adjusted the sheets around his brother absently as he spoke.

Fili struggled once again to push himself to a sitting position. "I need to go to her. She will be upset."

"You aren't going anywhere, brother," Kili admonished, once again pushing Fili back to the mattress. "Bard, Bain, and Tilda are with Sigrid. Arne refuses to leave his brother's side."

Fili bit his lower lip and stared at his brother with remorse in his eyes. "It is my fault. I should have protected Soren. He is so small."

Kili frowned. "You did your best, Fili. Arne said you put your body over theirs when the debris fell."

"But I should have done more, covered him better. I let him down. I let Sigrid down."

"Stop it, Fili," Kili insisted. "Nothing that happened to Soren is your fault. Oin will take good care of him and so will Sigrid. He will be just fine in a few days."

"You don't know that, Kili," his older brother protested. "That child could never wake again. It will kill Sigrid."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "You've mentioned her several times now, Fee."

"Kili, this isn't the time," Tauriel cautioned her husband.

"I think my brother is sweet on the lass," Kili grinned, throwing caution to the wind.

"Kili, Soren could be dying," Fili growled, knowing his brother was only trying to divert attention from the gravity of the situation. That had always been his way, but Fili wasn't in the mood for it right now. "Sigrid deserves happiness in her life; she is a kind woman and has always had a burden to rest on her shoulders. Now there is this burden I have helped to bring upon her."

"Now you are heaping guilt on yourself that is not yours to carry," Kili growled. "You sound just like Uncle."

Fili blinked at his brother's words. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Thorin had harbored so much guilt and anger inside for many years; it had turned him into a hard man. The guilt Thorin carried, however, he had never deserved. Fili knew that he could have protected Soren. If the child died, his loss would be Fili's fault. He would be the cause of Sigrid's grief.

Fili turned his head away from his brother and Tauriel. "I am tired," he sighed. "I need to rest now."

"We will check on Soren and let you get some sleep," Tauriel told him, twining her fingers with Kili's and tugging her husband out of the room.

Fili stared into the fire a long time after his brother and sister-in-law left the room. He imagined the look of utter despair on Sigrid's face if she lost her youngest son. He could see the tears forming in Arne's luminous gaze and the accusation in his eyes every time he looked up at the dwarf prince he had once considered a friend. Fili growled in frustration with himself and clenched the fist of his good arm in his sheets.

He must have fallen asleep at some point. Fili woke to the feeling of someone prodding his upper arm. It was painful; he grunted and attempted to pull away before he opened his eyes to see Oin above him.

The healer grinned. "Ah, you're awake."

"That hurts," Fili stated flatly.

"I had to give you stitches; this cut was pretty deep. Probably got caught by a sharp rock there," Oin commented as he finished tying off a clean bandage.

"Soren?" Fili questioned. "Did he wake?"

Oin frowned. "Not yet, I'm afraid. I get more concerned about the boy with each passing hour."

"I should have protected him," Fili sighed, clenching his eyes closed and covering them with his good arm. He imagined the blonde-headed little tike running around with a giggle, his light blue eyes flashing with happiness.

"Fili, Arne told us what happened, how you covered the boys with your body. This was not your fault. You had no control over the falling rocks."

"I should have positioned myself better," Fili argued. "I should have checked to see that his head was covered."

"Those rocks didn't give you time for that," Oin retorted. "Use your good sense, boy!"

Fili shook his head and turned away once again. "I'm tired."

The healer grunted. This would never do. He could not leave the young prince blaming himself for something he had no control over. No, he must speak to Thorin.

Fili kept his eyes closed until Oin left the room. His thoughts would not allow him to go back to sleep. They taunted him mercilessly, and he replayed each moment of the cave-in over and over. He heard the door open once again and assumed it was Kili coming to tease him or browbeat him. Surprise jolted through him when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Fili, I need to speak to you." The king's tone allowed no room for argument.

The dwarf prince blinked his eyes open and found his uncle standing beside the bed. His dark hair was perfectly combed and braided, but his blue eyes looked tired, worried even.

"I need to rest; I am tired," Fili protested.

"You were sleeping when Oin came in," Thorin pointed out, "and the sleeping draught he gave you should have long since worn off. Oin says you are blaming yourself for what happened to Soren." The dwarf king looked a bit uncomfortable; in the past his sister would have handled this situation, but Dis was gone now. It was up to Thorin to help his nephew.

"It was my fault, Uncle," Fili stated dully, his blue eyes full of regret.

"Fili," Thorin began as he dropped into the chair beside the bed, "I have spent nearly my entire life blaming myself for the plight of our people. It is a miserable life, and I do not want that for you."

"But I am to blame, Uncle," Fili pointed out. "If I had checked to see that his head was covered…" He trailed off.

"Fili," Thorin began with a heavy sigh, "you had to make a quick decision. Had you waited and checked, all three of you may have been killed. Arne may have died as you saved his brother. We don't know what would have happened, but I know you heart and soul, Nephew. I know that you have quick reflexes and are a sound thinker. You did what you thought best to protect those boys. You may doubt yourself, but I do not doubt you. If you cannot trust yourself right now, Fili, then trust me." Thorin grasped his heir's good hand and held it tightly in his.

"Uncle," Fili began brokenly, "if Soren dies, I –I don't know if I could stand it."

"He's not going to die, Fili. Soren is strong, and Sigrid is not giving up on him. This is not your fault. Trust me. Trust your brother. He would tell you the same."

"It's so hard," Fili ground out, his throat suddenly tight. He found himself wishing that his mother was here. She would have listened to his description of the situation and been his voice of reason.

"I know," Thorin assured him, "but you did no wrong. Sigrid does not blame you. Neither does Bard. You forget; he was right there at your side."

Fili flopped his head back against the pillow. Did his uncle speak the truth? Did Sigrid think he was not at fault? Fili argued back and forth with himself until he dropped off to sleep.

When he woke once again, he was alone. He felt stronger this time and was able to push himself to a sitting position. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat still for a moment as the world swam around him. Fili's throat was as dry as cotton, so he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on the bedside table. After gulping it down greedily, he returned the glass to its position beside the pitcher.

Looking down, Fili realized he was wearing a clean nightshirt that fell to his knees. He looked around for a robe and spied one hanging on the back of the door. He stood on tottering legs and made his way slowly to the door before reaching for the robe and slipping it on. The effort tired him, and he leaned against the wall to rest for a moment.

After a few moments, he felt stronger and opened the door. He needed to check on Soren. He needed to see the boy for himself. Perhaps he would also be able to apologize to Sigrid for allowing her son to be injured. Fili determinedly forced himself to place one foot in front of the other as he started down the hallway.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Looking down, Fili realized he was wearing a clean nightshirt that fell to his knees. He looked around for a robe and spied one hanging on the back of the door. He stood on tottering legs and made his way slowly to the door before reaching for the robe and slipping it on. The effort tired him, and he leaned against the wall to rest for a moment._

_After a few moments, he felt stronger and opened the door. He needed to check on Soren. He needed to see the boy for himself. Perhaps he would also be able to apologize to Sigrid for allowing her son to be injured. Fili determinedly forced himself to place one foot in front of the other as he started down the hallway._

Chapter 9

Fili's arm and shoulder burned fiercely and his knees wobbled beneath him as he made his way down the stone hallway. He assumed that little Soren was being cared for in one of the nearby rooms belonging to the healers, so he checked each one as he passed. All were empty until he came to the last one on the corridor. A large double bed sat in the middle of the room which was toasty warm because of the roaring fireplace that dominated one wall. A table sat next to the bed littered with clean bandages, a bowl of water, and containers of herbs. Sigrid sat in a chair beside the bed, her gaze focused on the small blonde child that was tucked carefully beneath the covers. His brother Arne was curled next to him, tear stains on his pale cheeks. He held his little brother's hand even in slumber.

Fili must have made a small noise because Sigrid turned in surprise. "Fili! I didn't hear you come in." She rose to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be all right," he managed although his legs felt wobbly beneath him and his head was beginning to ache.

"Please, come and sit down. You look as if you are going to fall down at any moment." Sigrid grasped his arm and led him to the chair she had vacated.

Fili sank down into it gratefully. He felt so weak. A dislocated shoulder and stitches in his arm shouldn't make him feel this way. "How is Soren?" he asked Sigrid, taking a good look at her for the first time. Her hair was falling out of its bun and hung in tangles around her face. Her cheeks were pale and dark circles bruised the skin beneath her eyes. A worried frown creased her brow as her gaze kept returning to her unconscious son.

"Oin set his leg and said that it will heal well given time." She sat on the edge of the bed and took Soren's limp hand in her own, stroking her fingers over his soft, baby skin. "He has not awakened yet." Her voice thickened. "Oin thinks his brain may be swelling." She brushed quickly at a tear and sucked in a fortifying breath.

Fili realized this was his chance to apologize to the young mother. "Sigrid," he began hesitantly, suddenly feeling warmer, "I am so sorry that I did not protect him better." To his horror, the dwarf prince felt tears well in his eyes. His head ached horribly, but he needed to get these words out. "I would gladly have given my life for his. I should have checked to see that he was covered. I should have-"

Sigrid cut him off. "Fili, you have no need to apologize," she assured him. She pushed off from the bed and knelt before the dwarf prince, cupping his cheek with her warm palm.

Fili found himself leaning into her touch and his gaze locked with hers.

Tears were in her eyes as she offered him a small smile. "I know you would have given your life for either of my boys. Of that, I am certain, Fili, son of Dis." Her thumb stroked his beard gently. A touch of humor tinted her voice at her next words. "Arne told me that he can call you by your given name now, and he is quite proud of the fact."

Fili managed a small smile, her touch was mesmerizing.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my boys, Fili. I am so very grateful that you were with them; they surely would have died or been injured much worse had they been alone."

"You don't blame me," he stated quietly.

"No, Fili, you have done nothing wrong," she assured him. "I know that, and you must believe it as well." A frown hooked the corners of her lips and she moved her hand to the dwarf prince's forehead. "You are warm, master dwarf. I do believe you have a fever."

Fili shifted uncomfortably in the chair. His head throbbed in a most disturbing manner and his upper arm burned if he moved it even the slightest bit.

"You should go back to bed," Sigird told him softly as she ran a hand over his mussed blonde hair. She had longed to touch it for so long, had even found herself daydreaming of the texture of his golden mane. It was softer than she had imagined. Dragging her mind back to the present, Sigrid realized that Fili's cheeks were flushed; the dwarf prince needed to be looked after.

"I do not believe my legs will carry me that far at the moment," Fili admitted. He felt considerably worse than when he had crawled out of his bed a short time ago.

"Shall I check your wounds?" Sigrid asked softly.

"I can send for Oin," he told her. "Do not trouble yourself."

"It is no trouble, Fili," she assured him. "Please, I heard your arm was injured. I have herbs and bandages here. I used them to care for Arne." Sigrid turned to glance at her boys. Soren still had not moved but his chest continued to rise and fall rhythmically, so Sigrid turned her attention back to Fili.

The dwarf prince struggled to shrug out of the dressing gown, but hissed as the movement pulled at his wound.

"Let me help you," Sigrid offered softly as she moved behind the chair and grasped the neck of the gown, sliding it down Fili's arms carefully. "You've been bleeding," she told him. "It has soaked through the sleeve of your nightshirt."

Fili grunted and looked down to see the red stain on the clean white linen of the nightshirt. "Oin stitched it earlier," he informed her.

"I will change the bandage and we can check the injury. You must take care of yourself, Fili. Your brother your uncle could not bear to lose you." Sigrid knew that the loss of Dis had hurt this family more than words could express, and to lose another so soon would be unbearable.

"Thank you for helping me, Sigrid," Fili told her, his eyes on her slender, capable hands as they unwound the bandage from his upper arm. He was surprised to find that he liked the feeling of her hands against his skin. They were cool and comforting and his skin felt overheated due to the fever that raged within his body.

Fili also realized he could not deny the fact that he was attracted to this young woman much more than he should be. She was a recent widow and of a different race entirely. Thorin would frown upon his interest in Sigrid; he was sure of that. Besides, how could he ever trust another woman again? His betrothed had broken his heart and his trust. Fili knew that he should stay quiet, especially since Soren was still so ill, yet he found himself speaking. He blamed it on the fever.

"Sigrid, once Soren is better perhaps I could take you and the boys on a tour of Erebor. I could show them some of the safe mining tunnels and allow them to try some of the tools." He watched her face eagerly as he used his good hand to cover hers where it rested against his arm.

Sigrid felt her cheeks warm with a blush as Fili placed his hand over her own. "I know my boys would like that," she managed to answer as she kept her eyes trained on the bandage. It was hard to focus on anything but Soren right now, yet Fili's offer tugged at her heart.

"And you?" Fili asked boldly, his hand squeezing hers.

Sigrid swallowed hard and forced her eyes up to his. "Aye, I think I would," she answered honestly. Turning back to the task at hand, she pulled away the last layer of the bandage and uttered a small gasp. "Fili, this is infected."

The dwarf prince looked down at the red, puffy wound that was beginning to ooze pus. "Oy, that looks terrible," he grunted.

"We must send for Oin at once," Sigrid exclaimed, pushing to her feet. "You stay right here."

Fili was tempted to tell her that his legs wouldn't carry him anywhere at the moment, but he didn't have the energy. Instead, he managed a small nod and basked in the joy of her agreement to accompany him around Erebor.

Sigrid quickly found a healer in the hallway and sent them to summon Oin. She returned to Fili's side and pressed her hand against his forehead. "You are too warm. Let me fix you a drink of water."

Before she could move to the bedside table to retrieve a glass, a soft moan came from the tiny blonde haired child on the bed.

"Soren," she cried, moving to her son's side and taking his hand in her own.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Sigrid quickly found a healer in the hallway and sent them to summon Oin. She returned to Fili's side and pressed her hand against his forehead. "You are too warm. Let me fix you a drink of water."_

_Before she could move to the bedside table to retrieve a glass, a soft moan came from the tiny blonde haired child on the bed. _

"_Soren," she cried, moving to her son's side and taking his hand in her own._

Chapter 10

"Ma," the little boy whimpered pitifully.

"I am right here, Soren," Sigrid soothed, smoothing her fingers down his cheek.

Arne heard his brother's voice and propped himself up on one elbow. "Soren?" he whispered fearfully.

The two-year-old opened his eyes and then blinked several times. "Ma, why is it blurry in here?"

"Just blink your eyes slowly a few times," Sigrid told her youngest, her fingers moving to rub the soft skin of his arm rhythmically.

"It's still blurry," the little boy informed her, panic beginning to rise in his voice.

"Go for Oin," Fili told her weakly. "I will sit with the boys."

Sigrid felt a burning anxiety begin in the pit of her stomach. What was wrong with her son? "But Fili, you are ill."

"It will only be for a few minutes. I can handle it." To prove the truth of his words, Fili pushed to his feet and wobbled the few feet to the bed before dropping exhausted next to Soren.

Arne noticed him for the first time. "Fili! Soren, it is Fili!"

Soren rubbed at his eyes fiercely as Sigrid hurried to find Oin. "Prince Fili, you look blurry, too."

Arne frowned, but told his brother, "You can call him Fili, Soren. He said so."

Fili reached out a hand that trembled with weakness and brushed Soren's feathery blonde bangs away from his head. "Mr. Oin will care for you, little one, and you will soon be as good as new."

"Fili, why are you sweatin'?" Arne asked, staring hard at the beads of sweat that were forming on the dwarf's forehead.

"I have a bit of a fever," the dwarf prince explained.

"Do you have a cold?" the boy asked. "Me and Soren had colds before. We sneezed and sneezed a lot."

"No, I have a wound on my arm that is infected," Fili explained. His head throbbed painfully, and he hoped Sigrid would return soon. He needed to lie down.

He was grateful when Oin and Sigrid returned followed by Kili. "Let me get you back to bed, Fili," the dark-haired prince sighed. "You have pushed yourself too hard," he scolded.

"No, I think the wound is infected. Sigrid changed the bandage, and it looked very angry." Fili grimaced as Kili helped him to his feet. His body ached all over.

"Well, come on then," Kili told him. They made their way slowly down the hall, stopping from time to time so that Fili could rest.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his room and could collapse on his own bed. He shivered as a chill rattled his body. Kili grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to his brother's chin.

Fili must have fallen asleep immediately, but he woke as a pain shot through his arm. He instinctively jerked away, but found strong arms holding him down. He opened his eyes to find Kili, Tauriel, and Thorin gripping his arms and legs. "What?" he choked out through a pain-filled haze.

"The healer is cleaning the infection from your wound," Kili informed his brother, his dark eyes holding sympathy for the pain he knew Fili was experiencing.

The searing agony returned and Fili clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. He felt the hands holding him down tighten as he tried to twist away from the healer.

"He is almost finished, Fili," Thorin told his heir. "It will only be a little longer now."

The agony seemed to last forever, but finally the healer smeared a soothing salve over the wound and wrapped it in a fresh bandage. Thorin dampened a cloth with cool water and pressed it on Fili's forehead. The blonde dwarf sighed in relief. His body felt so hot and achy.

He heard the healer mumble something to Thorin and then move to the fireplace. Then a hand clasped his tightly and he recognized his brother's touch. "I will be okay, Kili," he murmured. "Just give me a few days."

"Of course you will," Kili retorted. "I would not know what to do without my big brother bossing me around."

Fili chuckled, but found that it hurt his arm and shoulder. He sighed and tried to drift off to sleep, but before he could the healer was telling Thorin and Kili to prop him up on the pillows so he could drink the healing tea that had been brewed. Fili was exhausted and barely had the strength to sit up, but he managed to down all of the tea under the healer's watchful eye before sinking into a fitful, dream-filled sleep.

He awakened sometime later to Kili mopping his brow with a cool rag. "Mother?" he murmured, his thoughts jumbled because of the high fever.

"No, it is just me," Kili soothed. "Go back to sleep, Fili. You need your rest."

"I dreamed that Mother died of a fever," Fili cried, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Please, where is she?"

Kili felt his heart lurch as he thumbed Fili's tears away. "Hush now, Brother. Your fever is causing you to dream. Go back to sleep."

Fili drifted off again, but Kili felt his eyes fill with tears. He wished for Dis' presence. She would have been at Fili's side right now nursing him back to health. Her very presence would have been a comfort to both of her boys.

The door to the room opened and Kili turned as he brushed away his tears to find his uncle behind him.

"What is it?" Thorin asked in concern. "Is Fili worse?"

"He is the same," Kili responded. "The fever is causing him to dream. He told me that he dreamed Mother died of a fever."

Thorin gave his youngest nephew a stricken look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kili, you look tired. Go to your wife. I will sit with Fili now."

"I do not want to leave him, Uncle. He is so very ill. What if I lose him, too? I do not know if I could stand that." Kili's sorrowful brown eyes looked up at Thorin imploringly.

"Then we will sit with him together," Thorin told him as he pulled another chair up beside Kili. "We can take turns getting a bit of rest."

Kili nodded and seemed to relax a bit now that Thorin had joined in his vigil with his brother.

The hours passed slowly, but by morning Fili's fever had lessened a bit and he was sleeping peacefully. Oin stopped by for a visit and checked the wound. "I do believe he is over the worst of it," he informed the two anxious family members. "The bandage will need to be changed regularly and the healing salve applied, but he should begin to feel better by this evening."

"Thank you, Oin," Thorin sighed with relief.

"Yes, thank you, Oin," Kili echoed with a happy grin as the healer left to get some sleep.

"Kili, go to your wife. I will sit with Fili for a while longer." Thorin reached out and adjusted the blankets so that they were tucked just beneath Fili's chin.

His youngest nephew nodded. "All right, Uncle," he yawned. "Please send for me if you need me."

Kili made his way sleepily to his quarters where he shucked off his clothes down to his underthings and crawled into bed with his wife.

Tauriel turned to him in the darkness. "How is Fili?" she whispered.

"Oin says he is on the mend," Kili told her after placing a tender kiss to her lips.

"Good, then it is time for you to rest, my love," she murmured as they spooned together beneath the covers.

Fili was bored. His fever had broken this morning, but Oin would not let him out of bed. He had read for a while, but now it seemed the walls were closing in on him. He wished Kili would stop by so he would at least have someone to talk to. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. "Enter."

The door opened slowly and Sigrid stood there uncertainly. "I wanted to see if you were feeling better," she told him softly.

"Aye, that I am," he told her, "and I am in dreadful need of company."

A smile curved her lips and she entered the room leaving the door open a crack behind her. "You are looking better," she told him.

"My fever broke this morning. Maybe Oin will let me out of this bed soon." Fili shifted impatiently, eager to be up and around again.

"I am sure he will let you up when the time is right," she told him, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed and arranging her dark skirt carefully around her legs.

"How is Soren?" Fili asked with concern. "Is his vision still blurry?"

"It is slowly righting itself. Oin believes it is caused by the swelling in his head. As the swelling goes down his vision will improve."

"Sigrid," Fili began hesitantly, "I still feel as if I let Soren down. I should have-"

Fili was cut off as Sigrid leaned forward and placed a slender finger against his lips. "Not another word, Fili. I do not blame you. This was not your fault. It just happened. Soren will be fine, so do not trouble yourself about things any longer."

The dwarf prince blinked, his lips burning from her touch. Fili suddenly found himself forgetting his guilt and longing to kiss Sigrid's lips to find out if they were as soft as they looked. He shook the thought away and cleared this throat. He not had kissed a woman since he had been betrayed by the one who had pledged to marry him. The thought had never even entered his mind. Sigrid had awakened something in his heart that he had believed to be dead. The thought terrified him. He never wanted to live through the pain and shame of a broken relationship again.

"I told the boys that you would take them on a tour of the city once you had recovered," Sigrid said rather shyly once she had returned her hand to her lap. Her cheeks were flushed as an after-effect of her bold gesture. "They are very excited. It will be a while before Soren is able to walk a far distance though."

"When my arm is well I should be able to carry him," Fili assured her. Nerves churned in his stomach as he thought of the day when he would once again be alone in her company except for her two small children. What had he been thinking? Could he open his heart to rejection all over again? What if he possessed some mortal flaw that drove women away once they got to know him?

A smile bloomed on Sigrid's lips. "He would love that. My boys think very highly of you, Fili. They miss their father and you have been a balm to their hurting hearts."

"Me?" Fili asked, his blue eyes wide in surprise. "But they have Bard."

"Aye," she replied, "but it is you they talk about, Fili. Perhaps Arne will be able to visit you later this evening. Both boys have been very worried. I think it will help if Arne sees for himself that you are healing."

Fili nodded. "That would be fine." He still couldn't get his mind around the fact that Sigrid's boys thought so mightily of him. What had he done to deserve their loyalty and trust? "And perhaps when I am a bit stronger I can pay Soren a visit."

"Nothing would make him happier; I assure you," Sigrid told him. "And now I must go. Da is sitting with the boys until I return."

"Thank you for coming, Sigrid," Fili found himself saying.

"I will see you later when I bring Arne to visit," she replied, tossing a smile over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Fili sank back against the pillows. His mind whirled with thoughts of Sigrid, her boys, and the betrayal of his betrothed. He wasn't quite sure what to think, but every time he thought of Sigrid his heart did a funny jump in his chest. Fili rolled onto his good shoulder and tried to fall asleep, but his mind refused to let him rest.

To Be Continued…

Happy Easter! He is risen!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Fili sank back against the pillows. His mind whirled with thoughts of Sigrid, her boys, and the betrayal of his betrothed. He wasn't quite sure what to think, but every time he thought of Sigrid his heart did a funny jump in his chest. Fili rolled onto his good shoulder and tried to fall asleep, but his mind refused to let him rest._

Chapter 11

A soft knock at the door startled Fili out of his sleep. "Come in," he grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his good hand.

"Fili!" Arne crowed, running forward to rest his hands on the edge of the bed.

Fili's stomach lurched pleasantly at the sight of Sigrid in the doorway, strands of hair framing her face in a most becoming way. "Hello, Arne, Sigrid."

"Hello, Fili," the young woman smiled. "Is this a good time for Arne to visit? He has been very concerned for you."

Fili nodded. "Certainly. It gets a bit lonely sitting in this bed hour after hour."

"When can you get up, Fili? When can we go on a tour of the mines with you?" Arne was nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Arne, Fili is recovering from his injuries," Sigrid scolded softly.

"It is all right, Sigrid," Fili smiled, enjoying the young child's enthusiasm. "As soon as your brother and I are well, Arne, we will visit the mines."

The boy's eyes lit up. "I cannot wait, Fili!"

"Sigrid, Arne!" Kili entered the room and greeted his friends. "I see you have taken pity on my poor brother and come to visit him."

Sigrid smothered a smile while Arne was nearly beside himself with excitement. "Prince Kili, Fili is going to take me and Soren on a tour of the mines."

Kili ruffled the boy's hair. "You can call me Kili, Arne."

The child looked to Sigrid for confirmation, and she nodded with a small smile.

"That is most generous of you to offer to take the boys on a tour, Fili. Please do not rush yourself. I want you to be fully healed." Sigrid's gaze was warm as she smiled at the dwarf prince. He really was beginning to look as if he was healing. His color was returning to his face and he didn't look quite so tired around his eyes. She was relieved.

Fili's stomach somersaulted. He found he could not keep a small grin off of his face. "I am happy to do it, Sigrid. I hope you will accompany us."

"Aye, I think it would make for a grand day." The young mother clenched her hands in the sides of her skirt. Was it too soon after her husband's death to even consider being seen with another man? No one in Erebor knew her husband, and the marriage itself had been loveless. She tamped down her worry and managed to keep a smile on her face.

"An adventure, Ma!" Arne shouted. "We will have an adventure!"

Kili was looking back and forth between his brother and Sigrid. The young woman noticed his gaze and flushed. She quickly turned her attention to her son.

"Come, Arne. We must get back to your brother. He is probably pestering Auntie Tilda to let him out of bed."

"Bye, Fili!" the child called as his mother led him to the door. "I hope you are soon well."

"Thank you, Arne," the blonde prince smiled. "Goodbye, Sigrid." His throat tightened when she gave him a gentle smile.

"Goodbye, master dwarf." Sigrid ushered her son out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"We need to talk." Kili pinned his brother with his dark gaze once he was sure Sigrid and Arne were out of hearing distance.

Fili blinked. "What? Why?"

"What is going on between you and Sigrid?" Kili pestered, lips quirking as he fought a smile.

"Nothing is going on," Fili bluffed as his heart hammered in his chest. Was he that transparent? Could Kili see his feelings written all over his face?

"Sure there is, brother. When the two of you are in the room together, it begins to heat up like a forge. When are you going to tell Sigrid that you have feelings for her?" Kili persisted.

"I do not have feelings for her," Fili sighed as he felt his cheeks redden. He fidgeted with the sheets that covered his lap.

"Fili, I can read you like a book. You have feelings for Sigrid. Why are you fighting them?" Kili leaned back in the chair beside his brother's bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He decided that he would not move until he got an answer.

"What if I disappoint her?" Fili finally choked out.

"What are you talking about?" Kili asked his brother incredulously. "How would you disappoint her?"

The older prince hefted his good shoulder in a shrug. "By not being the man she thought I was. That has already happened once."

Kili blew his breath out in a frustrated groan. "That woman was never the one you were intended to spend your life with, Fili. She was pretty and she knew how to say all of the right things, but she would not have made you happy. I know that now."

Fili sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I see the way you look at Sigrid. Your feelings for her are stronger than those you ever felt for your betrothed." Kili fixed his brother with a pointed glare. "Am I right?"

Fili thought for a moment. "Aye, I suppose you are," he finally admitted softly.

Kili grinned. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"There are so many reasons, Kili. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she gets to know the real me and decides I'm not the one for her? I cannot go through that again. I already feel like I am broken inside, like I am damaged in some way." There. He had said them, the words he had been thinking for so long.

Kili laughed. "Brother, if you are damaged then I am a hopeless cause! And look at me; Tauriel is in love with me. She married me! Sigrid is perfect for you, Fee. Just give her a chance. Do you want me to-"

Fili cut him off. "No, Kili! Let me handle things with Sigrid." The dwarf prince leaned back against his pillows with a sigh. "Perhaps I can steer the conversation around a bit to gauge her feelings. Maybe a picnic when I take her and the boys on a tour of the city…" Fili trailed off in thought.

"Great idea, Fee!" Kili encouraged. "It will hardly be romantic with the boys there, but at least it is a start."

Fili nodded and stifled a yawn. "Maybe Tauriel can help me plan a menu. I have no idea what Sigrid and the boys would like."

Kili's eyes sparkled. "I'll get Tauriel to find out from Tilda. Tauriel can be secretive about it. Tilda will have no idea why she is asking."

"Thanks, Kee," Fili yawned again.

Kili turned to leave, but was stopped by his brother's voice.

"Kili, do you think Mother would have liked Sigrid?" The ache of grief weighted down the words.

"Aye," Kili answered, throat tight with emotion. "I think Mother would have loved Sigrid."

Fili sighed. "Thanks, brother." He was asleep before Kili managed to leave the room.

A Few Days Later

Fili shifted nervously from one foot to the other in front of his reflecting glass as he checked the braids in his hair. He was taking Sigrid and her boys on their tour of the mines and the city today. His stomach churned with butterflies. He would be fine with the boys; he loved their excited questions and their enthusiasm for everything. It was Sigrid he was nervous about. He felt as if he became tongue tied in her presence now that he had admitted his feelings for her out loud to his brother.

He was meeting her in her quarters. Soren's leg was in a cast, so Fili would have to carry him. The dwarf prince didn't mind; it was the only way they could take a tour. Sigrid and her boys would be leaving on the morrow to return to Dale.

Casting a final look in the mirror, Fili headed out of his door and turned toward the rooms assigned to Sigrid.

Arne was bouncing up and down in the hallway outside of their door anxiously. "He is here, Soren! Fili is here!" The small boy ran toward the dwarf prince and flung his arms around Fili's waist.

Fili laughed and lifted the boy, tossing him into the air and grinning at the sound of his laughter. "Are you excited, young Arne?"

"Oh, yes, Fili! Soren is excited, too!"

"Fili! Fili!" Soren's cries drifted into the hallway.

"We should go see your brother," Fili told Arne, letting the child drop gently to the floor. He took the boy by the hand and allowed him to lead the way into the rooms he shared with his mother and brother. Fili's stomach burned with nervous excitement.

"Hello, Fili," Sigrid smiled gently from her place at her son's bedside.

"Good morning, Sigrid. I hope you rested well."

"Aye, thank you," she smiled as she stood and smoothed her dark skirt. "The boys are so very excited."

Fili grinned. "As am I. Soren, shall I carry you?"

"Yes, Fili!" the boy crowed, lifting his arms.

Fili carefully hefted the child into his arms. He did not want to jostle the casted leg. "You let me know if you begin to feel tired," the prince told the child, "and we can take a break."

Soren nodded enthusiastically, his blonde hair flopping in his eyes. He pushed it back with an impatient hand.

Sigrid stood. "Should I bring anything?" she asked uncertainly.

Fili shook his head and turned so that she could see the well-stocked pack on his back. "I have a picnic lunch for us and anything else we shall need on a hike through Eerebor."

Arne clapped his hands and grasped Fili's tunic, giving it a tug. "I am ready!"

Both Sigrid and Fili laughed. "Then let us begin our adventure," Fili told him. He exited their quarters suddenly conscious of Sigrid's eyes on his back.

Arne held Sigrid's hand and skipped along between his mother and Fili as the dwarf prince took them down towards the entrance to the mines. The boy and his brother exchanged excited glances and were full of questions for Fili.

"The tunnel we will be visiting today is probably the safest one in the city," Fili assured Sigrid.

"Good," she told him. "After what happened last week, I am a bit nervous. Do cave-ins like that happen often?"

Fili shook his head. "No, but we are always prepared for them should they occur."

A group of miners passed them then, and Arne's eyes widened in awe. "Fili, were those dwarves miners? Do they look for gems in the rock?"

Fili and Sigrid shared an amused look. "Yes, Arne, those were some of the miners. Would you like to see some of the gems they found today?"

"Yes!" the little boy answered exuberantly.

"Me, too!" Soren echoed.

"Then follow me this way." Fili led the small group down a side tunnel and into a small room filled with dwarves sorting through various stones. Most kept working, except for one. He seemed to be the dwarf in charge in the workers.

"Prince Fili, it is an honor to have you join us today," the white-whiskered dwarf said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Jora," Fili smiled. "I would like you to meet my friends, Arne, Soren, and Sigrid."

"Very nice to meet you," Jora bowed once again.

"The pleasure is ours," Sigrid replied unable to keep the smile off her face at the sight of her boys' excitement.

"Mr. Jora, did the miners find somefin' today?" Soren asked from his place in Fili's arms.

The man nodded with a smile and produced a tray from the table behind him. "Take a look at this." He held out the tray so both boys could see. It held several emeralds and other sparkling jewels that Sigrid was unable to name.

Arne clasped his hands together tightly to keep from touching the jewels although he wanted to very badly. "They sparkle in the light," he murmured.

"That they do, young man," Jora chuckled.

"Thank you for showing us some of today's finds, Jora," Fili told him. "If we are going to see some more of the mines, we must be off."

"Aye, tis true. Enjoy the rest of your visit young friends." Jora waved jauntily at the boys after placing the tray back on the table.

"Thank you!" the boys chorused as Fili led his little group back out into the tunnels.

They walked for quite a while, the boys asking question after question. "I'm hungry," Arne finally announced.

Fiil's blue eyes glittered with delight. This was perfect timing for the picnic he had planned. "I know a place where we can have our lunch. Kili and I used to go there all the time when we were growing up."

"Where?" both boys chorused.

"I will show you," Fili smiled. "Just follow me. The ground gets a bit rocky, so be careful."

Arne climbed gleefully over the rocks, and Fili was pleased to see that the child showed no fear of the mines after last week's cave-in. Soren was content in his place in Fili's arms. He nestled against the blonde dwarf's shoulder and stifled a yawn.

Sigrid was having a little difficulty in her long skirts. Fili noticed her struggle and offered her his free hand that wasn't holding onto Soren. Her eyes met his for a moment before she trustingly placed her hand in his. Fili's palm was warm and calloused, a perfect fit for her own smaller hand. "Thank you, Fili," she told him with a gentle smile.

He nodded and helped her over several rocks. Once the path smoothed out, however, he did not let go of her hand. Sigrid found that she didn't mind. Sucking in a deep breath and praying she was doing the right thing, Sigrid curled her fingers around his. Her heart nearly stopped when his steps faltered, but then he squeezed her hand in return and offered her a smile. A quiet sigh of relief escaped her lips and she allowed him to help her over another scattering of rocks in their path.

"Ma, look!" Arne called out, his little feet skidding to a stop.

A beautiful underground lake spread out before them, its surface as smooth as glass. The high ceiling was almost cathedral-like in appearance and the rocks reflected on the water as if it was a mirror. "Fili, this is incredible," Sigrid breathed, her fingers tightening around his.

"I am glad you like it," he responded, unable to stop the smile that curved his lips at the look of wonder on her face.

"Ma, can I put my hand in the water?" Arne asked excitedly.

"It is very deep once you get away from the shore," Fili cautioned. "Do not go near it unless your mother or I are with you."

Fili tugged gently on Sigrid's hand and drew her towards the edge of the lake. He knelt down without letting go of her and held Soren out to allow the child to feel the water. Sigrid took Arne's hand and let him do the same.

"Cold!" Soren squealed, and the sound echoed through the chamber.

"It _is_ cold," Arne agreed. "It is making my fingers tingle."

"Then let's go eat our lunch," Fili told them.

"Let me take Soren so that you can remove your pack," Sigrid offered as she reluctantly removed her hand from his. She immediately missed his touch.

Fili shrugged out of his pack and spread the large blanket he'd brought over the rocky ground. Sigrid placed her youngest son on it and Arne scampered over to his brother's side and immediately began showing him the "special" rocks he had found for their collection. Sigrid helped Fili unpack their lunch.

Soon they were eating the roasted meat and sliced cheese that Fili had brought with him along with special treats for the boys. Soon after eating, the boys stretched out on the blanket and fell asleep.

"Thank you for today, Fili," Sigrid smiled. "The boys have had a wonderful time. This is a day they will not soon forget. I am sure they will be pretending to be dwarf miners for the foreseeable future."

Fili chuckled. "It has been my pleasure. I enjoy spending time with your boys….and with you." He added the last part on hesitantly and waited anxiously for Sigrid's reaction to his words.

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her hands stilled as she repacked the meat they hadn't eaten. "That is very kind of you, Fili. I have delighted in my time with you as well."

Fili's heart thumped double time in his chest. Perhaps Kili was right and Sigrid did have an interest in him. "It is a shame you are leaving tomorrow. There are many more things I would like to show you. I am sure Kili and Tauriel would have watched the boys for us."

Sigrid's gaze finally rose to meet his. "I would have liked that," she admitted somewhat shyly.

"Perhaps I could come and visit you once you return to Dale," Fili offered, his palms sweaty and his stomach churning. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much.

"I think – I think that would be lovely," Sigrid answered, her hands moving to clench nervously in her lap.

"Sigrid," Fili started before clearing his throat, "I do not want to seem forward or push you into something that you are not ready for. I know it is not long since your husband has died."

Sigrid sighed deeply and reached out a trembling hand to rest it overtop of Fili's. "There was no love between myself and my husband, Fili. I grieve for my boys because they lost their father whom they loved, but I was freed from a loveless, stifling marriage."

Fili turned his hand over so that their palms were touching and twined his fingers with hers. "You deserve so much more than that, Sigrid," he whispered. "You deserve to be treasured above all else." Fili ran his thumb in tender circles across the back of her hand.

"Fili," she murmured softly, "I am just a woman, nothing special. I-"

"Nay, Sigrid, you are wrong. You are very special, and I curse your husband for not showing you that every day."

Sigrid found that her eyes were captured by Fili's gaze. Her stomach burned with anticipation when his blue eyes dropped to her lips. She found herself leaning forward to meet him halfway.

Fili pressed his lips to Sigrid's gently so as not to scare her. Her mouth was soft and pliant beneath his, and she tasted of honey and sugar and a taste that was all Sigrid. She responded to his kiss, her lips moving lightly over his.

They were breathless when Fili finally pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "You are so beautiful, m' lady," he sighed, his breath mingling with hers. "Will you walk with me along the shore?"

"I would be honored, master dwarf," she smiled, allowing Fili to take her hand and help her to her feet.

They strolled slowly along the lake shore, their hands entwined as they discussed the things that crossed their minds.

"I still cannot believe Mother is gone," Fili admitted, his hand tightening around Sigrid's. "It seems as if she will be waiting for me when we arrive home tonight. I miss her smile, her laugh, her wisdom. .." Fili trailed off as tears burned his eyes.

"Dear Fili," Sigrid murmured, stopping and turning to face him before cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Your mother is watching you from above and you will be with her again one day."

Fili nodded wordlessly and attempted to blink back his tears.

"It is okay to cry," she murmured softly. "Do not hold it back."

Fili could contain his tears no longer and one after another they splashed down his cheeks. Sigrid tugged his head forward to rest on her shoulder as she stroked her hand over his blonde hair and made comforting noises as he sobbed.

Finally, when his tears were spent, Fili drew back and wiped at his face. "Thank you, Sigrid. I am afraid your shoulder is all wet." He felt his cheeks redden in shame.

Sigrid shook her head. "Do no trouble yourself, Fili. We must all grieve. Dis was your mother. You need to mourn for her. It is part of healing." She leaned down to press her lips to his gently, and he tangled his fingers in her hair. They stood close to one another, just soaking in the other's presence.

"Ma!" Soren cried out as he struggled to a sitting position.

HIs cry woke his brother. Arne pushed to his feet. "Can we play some more before we have to go back?" he asked his mother eagerly.

"Just for a few minutes," Sigrid replied, dreading the end of this day. She wished it could stretch on forever. Fili's arm settled around her waist and he guided her back to the blanket.

Soon it was time to pack things away and head back to their quarters. Fili found a special place in his pack for the boys' rock collection before hoisting Soren into his arms. He took Sigrid's hand in his once he had the child in a comfortable position. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied as she reached for Arne's hand.

The trek home seemed to take quite a while. Arne's steps slowed as they got closer to the end of the mine tunnel.

"I wish we could have stayed longer, Fili. I do not want to go back to Dale tomorrow," he pouted.

Fili grinned at the child. "What if I come to Dale to visit you?" he asked, sharing a quick look with Sigrid.

"Really?" Arne asked excitedly. "Tomorrow?"

"Well, no, not tomorrow, but soon," Fili told him. He could feel Sigrid's eyes on him as he focused on her son.

"Good," Arne proclaimed, "because me and Soren are gonna miss you."

"I will miss you, too," Fili assured him, "and your mother."

Sigrid squeezed his hand, but let it go as they heard voices approaching.

Fili understood. This thing between them was new and with her supposedly grieving for her husband and his mother's death still so fresh, it was best to keep it private between them.

They arrived at Sigrid's quarters and Fili placed Soren back on the bed. Arne crawled up next to him with the box of rocks they had collected since arriving in Erebor. Fili fished their new finds out of his pack and the boys began to sort them into piles as they chattered about their favorites.

Fili took Sigrid's hand and drew her over before the fireplace. He soon had a fire going and the room began to warm.

"Fili, I will miss you," Sigrid murmured quietly, reaching out to take both of his hands in hers. This dwarf had embedded himself deeply in her heart, and it ached inside of her at the thought of being separated from him.

Fili leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I will visit Dale soon. I will talk with Thorin tomorrow." He glanced at the boys to ensure that they were occupied before leaning down to touch his lips to Sigrid's. "Stay strong, my Sigrid," he murmured against her mouth.

"Do not forget me, Fili," she whispered in return.

"Oh, lass, you need not fear. I could never forget you." Fili's tangled his fingers in her hair and swept her into another kiss, dreading the moment he would have to say goodbye.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

**Special thanks** to LadyWallace for helping me immensely with the plot for this chapter and for being an awesome sounding board for ideas.

The Treasure of Dale

"_Do not forget me, Fili," she whispered in return._

"_Oh, lass, you need not fear. I could never forget you." Fili's tangled his fingers in her hair and swept her into another kiss, dreading the moment he would have to say goodbye._

Chapter 12

"Uncle, may I speak with you?" Fili forced himself to take even breaths even as his heart thundered nervously in his chest. He had a feeling that Thorin would not take kindly to his interest in Sigrid. Had Dis been here, she would have smoothed things over. But his mother was not here; he would have to handle this on his own.

Thorin looked up from the missives he was reading and studied his nephew's face. "Certainly, Fili, what is it?" His heir looked nervous; Thorin frowned as Fili had grown more confident over the years and this anxiety was unusual for him.

"Uncle, I thought perhaps I could become our official ambassador to Dale. It would give me an opportunity to practice the skills I will need when I am king. Kili leaves the mountain often, but it is rare that I am outside of our gates. I would like the opportunity to exercise my diplomatic skills." Fili waited impatiently for Thorin's reaction.

The king looked thoughtful as he gestured to the chair across from his desk. Fili sat down, but didn't relax.

Thorin stroked his beard and regarded his eldest nephew. How he wished his sister was here to tell him what her son was thinking. "What has brought this on, Fili?" he questioned carefully, being sure to keep his voice even.

Fili took a deep breath. "It was very interesting to speak to the envoy from Dale that came to pay their respects because of Mother's passing. I would like a chance to become further acquainted with the world of Men."

Things clicked into place in Thorin's mind. He had heard the gossip that perhaps his eldest sister-son was enamored with the Lady Sigrid. "Does this have anything to do with Bard's daughter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had his answer when Fili's eyes widened slightly and he visibly paled.

"Uncle," Fili began hesitantly.

"Fili, you will be king one day," Thorin began slowly, "and you will need an heir."

"Uncle Thorin," Fili stood and began to pace back and forth before the king's desk, "I cannot help myself. My heart had made its choice, and it is Sigrid. I think I may love her, Uncle." He turned his pleading blue eyes on the dwarf king. "Have we not experienced enough sorrow, Uncle? Must I give up my own happiness to be king?"

Thorin sighed. "Fili, you know that you must produce an heir that will continue the line of Durin, especially since your brother has married the she-elf. It is your duty to our people, and because of your station in life that duty must come first."

"Uncle," Fili choked out, desperation in his tone, "are you saying that you will not condone a match between myself and Sigrid?"

"It cannot happen, Fili. You would forsake our people for your own selfish wants. Their needs must come first; that is the duty of a king." Thorin's words were harsh, his tone final.

Fili's blue eyes flashed with anger. "So I must give up my own happiness and resign myself to a life as lonely as yours," he spat at Thorin, one of the few times in his life he had ever spoken in a disrespectful manner toward his uncle.

"If that is what it comes down to, yes," the dwarf king responded angrily, slamming his palms down on the table. Thorin's heart clenched painfully as reminders of his past surfaced in his mind – a young maiden, a commoner whom his father felt beneath him. He had loved her once, and she him. They had been happy until the romance had been discovered. The young woman had been sent to the Iron Hills to relatives and Thorin had pined for her for years. Only the destruction of Erebor and the years of wandering and struggling to keep his people alive had dulled the pain in his heart. She still crept into his thoughts now and then when he let down his guard.

Thorin heaved a deep sigh, stood, and crossed to his nephew who had turned his back to him and now faced the door, his shoulders tense with fury. Placing a hand on Filil's shoulder, Thorin squeezed gently. "I am not saying this will be easy. Does Sigrid know of your feelings?"

"Yes, and she returns them," Fili choked out, his voice strangled.

"Then you must end it now. The sooner you do, the easier it will be on her," Thorin told his sister-son quietly.

A frantic pounding sounded at the door and it was thrown open without waiting for permission. Dwalin stood there, his body tense with the adrenaline flowing through his veins. "Thorin, a pack of wargs has been sighted by our scouts. There has been an attack on Bard's entourage."

"Uncle, I must go!" Fili pleaded, his heart thundering in his chest as he found it hard to breathe. Sigrid. Arne. Soren. "Please!"

Thorin looked at Dwalin. "Rally your most trusted soldiers as an escort to offer them extra protection on their return to Dale."

"Uncle Thorin, please!" Fili urged, fighting the urge to run out of the door. "I must know if she is all right and if the boys have come through unscathed."

Thorin considered his nephew's words. This would be a chance for Fili to set things straight with Sigrid. With hurried steps, he moved toward the door and called into the hall for Dwalin.

The big dwarf had not yet made it to the end of the corridor and stopped and turned around.

"Ready the soldiers," Thorin ordered, "but it will be Fili leading them."

Dwalin nodded and hurried away.

Thorin turned and fixed Fili with a level gaze. "Be careful, Fili, and see to it that Sigrid knows this thing between you cannot exist."

Thorin's heart twisted in his chest as he watched the sadness that crept across his nephew's face. "I am sorry, Fili. I wish things could be different."

Fili nodded, but was silent. "Thank you, Uncle." Without waiting for a response, he rushed from the room. He would get Oin to prepare a medical sack in case there were injuries. He had to hurry; he needed to know that Sigrid and her boys were all right.

Sigrid clutched Soren tightly in her lap as the carriage bounced along the rutted road. She stared silently out of the window as the rock gave way to trees lining the road. It had been so hard to say goodbye to Fili in front of everyone. There had been no parting kiss, no warm embrace, and barely any words exchanged. It was all still so new, yet she had wished for a moment alone.

Sigrid sighed and rested her chin against Soren's blonde hair. She hoped that Fili would be able to arrange a visit to Dale soon, but until then she would rest assured in the fact that he cared for her as she cared for him. The thought brought joy to her heart; she felt alive again in a way she hadn't felt since she was a young, unmarried lass.

She rested her head against the side of the coach and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to remember the feel of Fili's strong arms around her. She could still taste him on her lips if she concentrated hard enough. Oh, she ached to return to Erebor.

"Ma?" Arne whispered beside her as he leaned against her arm.

Sigrid blinked her eyes open and turned her attention to her eldest son. "What is it, love?"

"Ma, I miss Fili." Arne looked up at her with sorrowful eyes and his lips turned down in a frown.

"Perhaps we shall see him again soon," she soothed, running a hand over his brown hair.

"I hope so," he sighed as he flopped back against the plush seat.

The carriage lurched to one side suddenly, nearly throwing Soren from Sigrid's lap. Arne crashed against her with a startled cry. Tilda fell into Bain's lap while Bard looked out of the window and hollered to the driver to find out what was happening.

"Wargs!" the driver called. The horses whinnied in fear as the coach careened recklessly down the uneven road.

"Ma!" both boys cried in fright as they clung to Sigrid. She slid into the floor of the coach and held the boys tightly against her, their tears soaking through the thick fabric of her black dress.

"Tilda, come down here with us," she called to her sister. Dust floated in through the windows until the air was thick with it. The pounding of horses' hooves reverberated in their ears and the snarls of the wargs grew louder.

"We are going to be eaten alive, Sigrid," Tilda gasped as she slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Both boys sobbed harder at their auntie's words, and Sigrid inwardly cursed Tilda for frightening them so. "No, it shall be all right. The guards are with us."

The shouts of the guards grew louder. Arrows whistled through the air. The snarls of the wargs grew fainter until all they heard was the thundering hooves of the horses. The carriage lurched to the right, dumping everyone to the side. The roast must have curved, because the horses swerved. The carriage leaned sharply and then tipped on its side.

Sigrid held her children close, and she could feel them trembling in fright. The horses continued to run and drag the carriage behind them although their pace was slowed by the friction of the carriage against the road.

They hit a rock and the carriage splintered. A scream ripped from Sigrid's mouth as she felt Tilda pulled from her. She found herself being thrown away from the wreckage, her boys being ripped from her arms. The rocky road was rough against her cheek and her arm. The wind was knocked out of her, and she found it hard to breathe. Her chest ached and darkness danced at the edge of her vision. She heard someone calling her name, but oblivion claimed her before she could respond.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

**Special thanks** to LadyWallace for giving advice and listening to ideas.

The Treasure of Dale

_Sigrid held her children close, and she could feel them trembling in fright. The horses continued to run and drag the carriage behind them although their pace was slowed by the friction of the carriage against the road._

_They hit a rock and the carriage splintered. A scream ripped from Sigrid's mouth as she felt Tilda pulled from her. She found herself being thrown away from the wreckage, her boys being ripped from her arms. The rocky road was rough against her cheek and her arm. The wind was knocked out of her, and she found it hard to breathe. Her chest ached and darkness danced at the edge of her vision. She heard someone calling her name, but oblivion claimed her before she could respond._

Chapter 13

FIli dug his heels into the sides of his pony and felt the rush of the wind in his ears. Sigrid. He had to get to Sigrid. The horse's hooves beat a rapid rhythm on the rocky road as he urged it faster still. He looked over his shoulder to see the five warriors chosen by Dwalin riding behind him, their faces grim and determined. Wargs had been all but banished from the area. How had this pack been missed?

Fili's mind whirled with thoughts of Sigrid's safety and his uncle's words about duty. How would he tell Sigrid that they could not be together? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of the words even leaving his mouth.

More pressing than that, however, was the matter of her safety. Images of Sigrid's body lying broken and lifeless on the side of the road assaulted him. He had already grieved for his father, his mother, and a broken relationship. He prayed that he would not have to mourn Sigrid after finally opening his heart to her affections. Fili wanted to scream and curse at the unfairness of it all.

The road curved up ahead and Fili saw remnants of a shattered carriage. "No," he breathed, reining in his horse and sliding from the saddle as his heart pounded in his chest and blood rushed in his ears. "Stand guard for wargs," he threw over his shoulder at the warriors before he forced himself forward to the small crowd huddled around a prone form.

"Fili!" Arne broke away from the hold Bain had on his hand and ran toward the dwarf prince. The child's face was dusty and tears stained his cheeks. The knees of his breeches were torn and bloody and the sleeve of his shirt was ripped where the seam was attached to the shoulder. A bruise colored his right cheek.

The child threw himself into Fili's arms and the blonde dwarf held him tightly. Arne was trembling all over and sobs shook his shoulders. He buried his face in Fili's neck, his hands fisting in the dwarf's cloak. "Auntie Tilda is hurt and Ma's arm is bleeding. I'm scared."

"Arne, the warriors and I are here to help. We will get your Ma and Auntie back to Erebor quickly if they need help from a healer." Using the pad of his thumb, Fili gently wiped tears from the boy's cheek. "Where is your Ma?"

"She is with Auntie Tilda. Auntie will not wake up, Fili," Arne sobbed. "Is she dead like Da?"

Fili could not find the words to answer the small boy until he had seen Tilda for himself. "I hope not, Arne. Let us go and check on her condition together."

The boy buried his face in Fili's shoulder. The dwarf prince held the child close and hurried forward to where everyone was gathered around Tilda.

"How is she?" he murmured as he approached. His eyes immediately sought Sigrid and he found her kneeling beside her unconscious sister, Bard on Tilda's other side.

Sigrid's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Fili! What are you doing here?"

"Thorin allowed me to bring some of our warriors to see you safely to Dale." Fili's eyes scanned Sigrid's body. Her arm was bleeding and her cheek and chin were scraped, but other than that she seemed all right. "How is Tilda?"

"She hit her head when the carriage hit the rock," Bard explained. "She has yet to awaken."

"Fili!" Soren cried as one of the guards from Dale approached with the child in his arms. Sigrid's youngest had tear stains trailing down his dirty cheeks. His nose had been bleeding at some point, and he cradled one of his arms close to his body.

"Hello, Soren," Fili greeted. "How is your leg?"

The child squirmed and reached for Fili, and the dwarf hurried to take the child from the guard before he fell to the ground. Now Fili held a child in each arm and he ached to think that, after today, Sigrid would probably not allow him near her boys, not after he ended things between them.

"Tilda, please wake up," Sigrid pleaded with her sister, smoothing the injured woman's hair back from her face.

"I brought a medical kit," Fili informed Sigrid and Bard. "I believe Oin packed smelling salts."

"Where is it?" Bain asked from his place behind his father. "I will fetch it. You have your hands full with Arne and Soren."

"It is in my saddle bags. It's a leather pouch," Fili explained.

Bain nodded and hurried toward Fili's pony.

"What happened?" Fili asked Bard, his eyes straying subconsciously back to Sigrid. "Our scouts brought news of a warg pack."

"They spooked the horses," the worried father sighed. "The carriage tipped on its side and crashed into a rock. We are blessed that the boys were not hurt any worse than their bumps and bruises. Soren's leg seems to be all right. Sigrid held onto them as long as she could."

Tilda moaned and Bard immediately placed his attention on her and began stroking her cheek. "Tilda, love," he murmured, "wake up for Da."

She lay still once again, no matter how much Sigrid and Bard pleaded with her.

Bain returned slightly breathless and handed Fili the leather pouch. "Here, took me a moment to find it."

"Arne, will you sit beside me and help me by holding the medical bag?" Fili asked the small boy.

Arne nodded and slid from Fili's arms. Fili sat beside him and settled Soren in his lap before rummaging in the leather pouch. He found the jar of smelling salts and uncorked it before handing it to Bard.

The worried father waved it below his daughter's nose. Once, twice, three times, he repeated the motion. Relief filled him as Tilda's face twitched and then her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes, somewhat unfocused, were filled with confusion as she saw Bard, Sigrid, Bain, and Fili above her.

"I must be dreaming," she murmured. "Fili is in Erebor. I said goodbye to him this morning."

Bard smoothed back her hair from her face. "Sweet Tilda, our horses were spooked by wargs and the carriage hit a rock. It was a fearsome accident, but we are mostly all right. Where do you hurt, darling?"

Sigrid clutched her sister's hand and watched as Tilda seemed to be cataloging how she felt. She snuck a quick glance at Fili. He had returned the smelling salts to the bag and now had both of her boys crowded into his lap. He was holding them close, and the boys seemed much calmer than they had earlier. The sight of Fili brought joy to Sigrid's heart and she gave him a quick smile before her attention was snagged by Tilda squeezing her hand.

"My head is throbbing horribly," Tilda murmured, closing her eyes once again, "and I cannot take deep breaths without a horrible pain."

"You have likely injured your ribs," Bard told her. "We will soon have you back in Dale and the healers can examine you. Until then, I will bind your ribs so that you will be more comfortable riding on the horse." He turned to his son. "Bain, find a blanket to hold around your sister to give her privacy."

"I have bandages," Fili offered, handing Bard the medical pouch.

"Thank you, Prince Fili," Bard nodded.

Arne squirmed to get out of Fili's lap and ran to his mother. "Ma, are you all right? Your arm is still bleeding."

Fili stood with Soren in his arms, his brow furrowed in concern at the sight of the blood that continued to seep through the sleeve of Sigrid's dress.

"My boys, I will be fine," Sigrid assured them both although her head pounded and her arm throbbed and burned.

Fili nodded toward a shady spot on the side of the road. "Come over here, Sigrid, and let me look at your arm and tend the boys' wounds."

She nodded and allowed Arne to take her hand and lead her to the spot Fili had indicated.

The dwarf prince joined her as Bard and Bain worked to care for Tilda. Fili fought the urge to pull Sigrid against him and never let her go. He wanted to take her immediately to Oin and have the healer care for her, but it wasn't his place, especially now after his conversation with Thorin.

Sigrid eased her aching body to the ground and leaned back against the tree. She turned her gaze to Fili and gave him a loving smile. "You are really here," she said simply.

"Aye, m' lady. We heard of the warg attack on your company and Dwalin chose five of his best warriors to accompany me." Fili frowned. "Will you let me clean your wounds?"

Sigrid cuddled Arne close to her with one arm and reached to touch her face, wincing as she touched the abrasion on her chin. "Please, Fili, that would be very helpful."

She allowed the dwarf prince to lay a blanket next to her so that Arne and Soren could nap while he cared for her wounds. After Fili tended their wounds, the boys curled up together like puppies and were soon sleeping soundly.

Fili retrieved some bandages from the medical pouch and returned to Sigrid's side. Across the small clearing, Bain was holding a blanket around Tilda to give her privacy while Bard bound her ribs. The guards and dwarf warriors had spread out to guard the makeshift camp and canvas the area for any stray wargs.

Fili took his canteen and doused a clean rag with water before gently wiping at the scrapes on Sigrid's face. "These look painful," he murmured softly.

"I will be fine," she assured him. "I am so glad you are here, Fili." Sigrid watched as he swallowed hard and focused on what he was doing. The dwarf prince was oddly quiet and there was no easy smile hooking his lips up at the corners. Perhaps he was just worried after coming upon their carriage accident.

Fili's hands trembled as he touched Sigrid's soft, smooth skin. He longed to lean forward and pepper kisses down the line of her jaw and then press his lips to hers, but he knew that he could not. Never again would he be free to do those things with Lady Sigrid. His stomach burned nauseously and he swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Where else are you hurt?" he asked, finally looking into her eyes.

"My arm," she frowned as she looked into his blue eyes. "Fili, are you all right?"

"Aye, I am fine," he lied; inside he felt as if he would never be completely whole again. Gently, Fili pulled back the torn fabric of Sigrid's sleeve and found a long gash that would probably need to be stitched. "You will need a healer to look at this when you return to Dale," he informed her, "but for now I will put salve on it to ward off infection and bind it with bandages."

"Thank you, Fili, for caring for me," Sigrid smiled, reaching out to squeeze Fili's hand with her good arm. Worry unfurled in her belly at the way he was behaving.

He pulled back and sucked in a quick breath.

"What is it, Fili? What is wrong?" Sigrid asked as her brow puckered in confusion.

"Sigrid, we cannot allow this thing between us to continue," he choked out, unable to meet her gaze. Fili could put it off no longer; it was eating at him from the inside out. It made him feel ill to know that he was hurting her.

"Why ever not? Have you changed your mind? Do you not care for me?" she asked, her voice tinged with hurt and her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Fili, please, what has happened to make you feel this way? Have I done something wrong?"

"Sigrid, I will always care for you, and you have done nothing, absolutely nothing wrong," Fili assured her vehemently as he reached out to stroke her uninjured cheek, "but I was born a prince of Erebor. I am next in line to inherit Thorin's throne, and he tells me it is my duty to produce a pure dwarf as an heir. Uncle says I must put the needs of the people before my own needs and wants." Fili found it difficult to force the words from his lips. Instead, he wanted to crush Sigrid against him and never let her go. "I care for you so much, Sigrid, but the well-being of my people must come before my own happiness." As the words left his lips, Fili felt the heavy weight of sadness and guilt settling on his shoulders. How could he hurt Sigrid like this? The confusion and pain in her eyes was nearly his undoing.

"Are-are you saying that we have to pretend that we never declared our feelings for one another?" Sigrid's cheeks were flushed pink with anger. She managed to keep her voice low although she wanted to scream and shout. How could he do this?

"I am afraid so, m' lady," the dwarf prince admitted sadly, his voice trembling. "Please understand that if I had my way I would hold you in my arms and cover you in kisses before declaring my feelings for you to anyone who would listen." He gripped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Please, Sigrid you have to believe that, or I do not know if I could bear it."

"But Fili," she choked out, "I-I do not even know what to say. I thought – I mean I…" She trailed off looking lost and confused and hurt.

"You do not have to say anything," he assured her. "I want to rail against Thorin and argue with all that is in me, but in the end I have to put the needs of the people first. It all comes down to that, Sigrid. Please, just know that you will be in my heart until the day I take my dying breath, m' lady. It is you I will long for as I go to sleep at night. Your name is forever written on my heart."

"Oh, Fili, it is not fair," she cried softly, tears trickling down her cheeks as her anger dissipated into profound sadness.

"No, and I despise myself for hurting you," he said softly, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear before glancing quickly around the clearing. The others were occupied, so he leaned forward and pressed his mouth tenderly to hers one last time. Sigrid smothered a sob against his lips. When he pulled away, Fili watched as Sigrid squared her shoulders and tried to put on a strong and brave expression. She nodded resolutely and turned her attention to her boys, determined not to look at Fili any longer.

Bard approached then, his footsteps heavy on the rocky ground. "Are you able to travel, Sigrid?"

"Aye, Da," she answered, her voice sounding flat to her ears.

"Prince Fili, can Sigrid ride with you? Bain can take the boys and Tilda can ride with me."

"Nay, Da, I'll ride with Bain. The boys will enjoy riding with Fili." Her voice was sad and toneless. She could feel Fili's eyes boring into her as she allowed her father to help her to her feet.

Fili mounted his pony and the guards handed him the two sleepy boys. He followed Bain's horse all the way back to Dale. Sigrid never once looked back at him. When they reached Dale, she allowed Bain to lift her down and help her inside without uttering a single word.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Author's Note: Thanks to LadyWallace for the idea of Kili confronting Thorin. I love idea although I'm not sure I did the scene justice.

The Treasure of Dale

_Fili mounted his pony and the guards handed him the two sleepy boys. He followed Bain's horse all the way back to Dale. Sigrid never once looked back at him. When they reached Dale, she allowed Bain to lift her down and help her inside without uttering a single word._

Chapter 14

Kili waited in the doorway of the stable as his brother returned from escorting Bard's family to Dale. He would have accompanied them if he had known what was going on, but Fili had been in a rush to get to Sigrid. Kili was eager to find out what had happened with the orcs.

The ponies rode through the main gate of the stable yard with Fili in the lead. Kili was surprised by the stony expression on his big brother's face. Fili's brow was furrowed and his lips were set in a grim line. He looked upset, perhaps even angry. Fili had always had much more patience than Thorin, Dis, or Kili himself for that matter; the blonde heir to the throne took after the boys' father in that respect. It was unusual to see him in such a state.

Kili waited until Fili had dismounted his pony before approaching him. "How did things go, Fee? Was anyone injured?"

"Tilda took a nasty bump to the head and Sigrid's arm will need stitches. Other than that it was mostly bumps and bruises." Fili's voice was rough and he never once looked at his brother as he spoke. Instead, he led his pony to a stall and unsaddled him.

Kili followed him and began to care for the tired pony while he continued to watch his brother carefully. Something was not right with him.

"Can you finish Sprite up for me, Kili? It has been a long day. All I want is my bed." Fili looked hopefully at his brother; he just wanted to be by himself. He had managed to hold all of his emotions inside throughout the ride home, but now he needed time alone to process it all.

"Fili," Kili sighed, placing the pony's brush down and moving to block the stall door so his brother could not exit, "what is wrong? What happened in Dale? Did Bard say something to you?"

Fili shook his head. "Nay, Kili, now let me pass." His voice held a hint of anger and a tone of warning for his little brother.

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you; I can tell by the look on your face that there is something weighing on your mind." Kili fixed him with a fierce scowl worthy of Thorin himself.

Fili sighed. He had never been able to deny his little brother anything, and the confusion inside of him was begging to be released. "All right," he finally acquiesced. "Come to my room after you finish with Sprite. I am going to change and wash up."

Kili nodded and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It will be all right, Fili."

The blonde looked at him for a moment, his blue eyes hauntingly sad. Then he nodded and turned to make his way into the halls of the mountain without saying a word.

Kili watched him go, worry churning inside of him. Fili seemed defeated, like his spirit was broken. What in Durin's beard had happened on the road to Dale?

Fili stepped into his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him before shucking out of his dusty traveling clothes and dropping them onto the floor in a haphazard pile. He washed quickly before dressing in a clean pair of breeches and a loose tunic. Then he flopped down on the bed and flung his arm over his eyes, willing the headache that throbbed with each beat of his heart to go away.

The look on Sigrid's face when he had told her that there could be nothing between them haunted him, and he knew it would continue to do so until the very end of his days. All of this was so very unfair. He had no objection to being king; he would rule over Erebor and be a kind and just leader. He would put the welfare of his people first, but it did not seem right that he should be expected to give up his own happiness, his own chance at love. Was Thorin right? Perhaps Fili _was _truly selfish and should be willing to give Sigrid up for the sake of the kingdom. It was all so confusing.

Fili considered talking to Thorin, but then decided against it. The young heir was still angry with his uncle and knew that the bitterness he was harboring inside would only bring strain to their relationship, not that it wouldn't be troubled at the moment after the words Fili had spewed at his uncle this morning. Fili groaned and rolled onto his side, burying his face into his pillow.

His mind slipped back to the warmth of Sigrid's kisses, the touch of her hands against his, and her smooth skin beneath his finertips. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Fili," his brother bellowed, "let me in!"

"It is open," Fili called quietly, pushing to a sitting position and resting his elbows on his knees before placing his head in his hands.

His brother stepped in and shut the door behind him. Kili's brow furrowed in concern as he took in the defeated slump of his big brother's shoulders. "What is it, Fee? What is wrong?"

"Thorin forbids it," Fili growled, anger and frustration seeping into his voice.

"He forbids you to go into Dale?" the younger brother asked in confusion as he stepped forward to stand in front of Fili.

"Nay, he forbids me to enter into a relationship with Sigird."

Silence fell over the room as Kili stared at his brother in muted shock. His dark eyes were wide and he groped for words to ease his brother's pain. "Surely you are mistaken, Fili. Perhaps you misunderstood Uncle."

"No," Fili shook his head and stood, beginning to pace back and forth. "Thorin was very clear on his feelings about the matter. It is my duty to produce an heir for the thrown that is a dwarf, Kee. It is my _duty_. Anything else is selfishness on my part."

"But you love Sigrid," Kili stammered, his expressive eyes wide with emotion. "Did you explain to Uncle that-?"

Fili did not let him finish. "It does not matter how I feel, Kili. It can never happen. I have a duty to fulfill. Sigrid and I can never be. It is best if I put her behind me and try not to think about her."

"But it is not fair!" Kili protested with frustration.

"You should know that life is not fair, Kili. Look at what happened to Erebor. Look at the life Uncle has led," Fili sighed.

"All the more reason that he should allow you to be with Sigrid," Kili snapped vehemently. "He has suffered too many losses, and happiness is within reach for you, Brother. Thorin should want that for you."

Fili ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair. "I am sure he does, but he puts his people first and expects me to do the same." The dwarf prince flopped back onto the bed, his head pounding even more ferociously. "Now leave me in peace, Kee. I need sleep."

Kili sighed as he looked at his brother. Fili deserved happiness; it was time to talk to Thorin. "I will check on you later," he promised.

"I will be all right, Kili. I just need some sleep."

"Then get some rest. I will see you later," Kili told him. He slipped out of the room quietly and went in search of his uncle.

He found Thorin in his meeting room seated behind a large desk. The dwarf king stood as his youngest sister-son entered the room. "Kili, I was just heading to bed," Thorin told him as he fought off a yawn.

"Uncle, I need to speak with you," Kili told him hesitantly.

The tone of the brunette's voice set off warning bells in Thorin's head. "What is on your mind, Kili?" he asked with a tired sigh; he suddenly had an idea of what the younger dwarf wanted to talk about. Kili had spoken with his brother.

"Uncle, I do not understand," Kili began hesitantly, his voice tight.

"What is it you do not understand?" Thorin asked as he moved to stand in front of his nephew. Exhaustion tugged at him, but he knew that this could not wait. Kili would not let it wait.

"Fili and Sigrid," the youngest heir of Durin stated firmly. "I think Fili loves her, Uncle."

"Kili," Thorin began softly, "that cannot matter. He is my heir, and will need a son to succeed him. Any child born of the union between Fili and Sigrd could not be king."

"So my brother has to give up his chance at happiness for the sake of everyone else?" Kili fumed, his cheeks flushing with the intensity of his anger. "Uncle, you know Fili would give up his life for our people. Has not he already come close at the Battle of the Five Armies? He will do anything you ask of him, even this, but it IS NOT RIGHT! My mother would not stand for you to ask this of him."

"Kili, it is our duty. I would not ask Fili to do something I have not done," Thorin answered solemnly.

Kili froze at his uncle's words. Was Thorin implying that he had given up the woman he loved for the kingdom of Erebor, for the sake of his people? Kili had never thought of Thorin falling in love with someone. For as far back as he could remember, Thorin had lived with him, Fili, and their mother. Although he was their uncle, Thorin had been more like a father. Thorin had never entertained any female company that Kili could remember, and he was sure that was something he would recall. Thorin was just Uncle, the one who was always there when he was needed.

Suddenly, Kili found heated words flying from his lips before he could stop them. "Uncle Thorin, if you went through it then you know how horrible it is to be without the one you love. If you love Fili, how you can even ask this of him?"

Silence fell over the room once more, but Kili could tell he had angered his uncle. Thorin's face was set in a hard mask and a vein pulsed in his neck. He watched as his uncle turned away from him, his shoulders tight.

"Kili, you know that I love you and your brother. You are like sons to me. Your happiness is important, but so is our kingdom. We must consider the needs of our people. It is our duty as heirs of Durin." Thorin's shoulders suddenly slumped as if in defeat.

The youngest heir frowned. He had never seen his uncle like this before. Thorin now looked tired and old. "Uncle?" he queried.

"Leave, Kili, and say no more about the matter, "Thorin spat at his sister-son harshly, unable to contain the sudden swell of emotion that rose up in his gut. He needed more space; he needed to escape his memories that were suddenly rising to the surface. They had been buried deep for many a year, but recent events with Fili had brought them to the surface. He could not bear to think of her, his lost love.

"But-," Kili began.

"GO!" Thorin roared, turning from Kili and pressing his hands to his thick wooden desk. He stayed in that position until he heard the door shut behind his nephew. Then he sank into the chair behind the desk and let his head fall forward into his hands. Pain as raw at the day she left bubbled into his chest, making him gasp.

"Durin's beard, will the misery never end?" he growled under his breath, the vision of pale blonde hair and sparkling green eyes refusing to leave him alone.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

"_GO!" Thorin roared, turning from Kili and pressing his hands to his thick wooden desk. He stayed in that position until he heard the door shut behind his nephew. Then he sank into the chair behind the desk and let his head fall forward into his hands. Pain as raw at the day she left bubbled into his chest, making him gasp._

"_Durin's beard, will the misery never end?" he growled under his breath, the vision of pale blonde hair and sparkling green eyes refusing to leave him alone._

Chapter 15

Kili left his uncle and strode down the hall, his mind whirling with thoughts of the conversation they'd just shared. It was hard to think of Thorin wooing a young woman and being in love. Throughout his life, Kili had only known the stern uncle that rarely smiled. Only he and Fili had been able to draw a laugh from the somber royal dwarf who had carried too many burdens and worries over the years.

Kili sighed and entered the quarters he shared with his wife. Tauriel was already stretched out in their bed, her slender form draped with a light sheet. Kili shed his clothes and tossed them to the floor in the corner before he lifted the sheets to spoon behind her. He slid an arm around her waist and heard her sigh with contentment. She was not asleep.

"Are you all right?" she finally murmured sleepily when Kili was silent. She was used to their quiet conversations in bed at night, some of which lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

"I just spoke with Thorin," he sighed, nuzzling her shoulder.

"It did not go well," she stated, her hand sliding over his tenderly. "I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"No, I could not sway him." Kili brushed his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder, using his nose to nudge the thin strap of her gown to the side.

"Sway him, Love?" Tauriel asked as she threaded her fingers through his.

"Fili is in love with Sigrid; he would like to court her," the youngest heir of Durin murmured against his wife's smooth skin.

"Thorin does not approve," Tauriel stated.

"No." Kili's voice was flat. "I was sure that I could make Uncle see reason. Fili loves her, Tauriel."

The red-haired elf turned in his arms and rested her forehead against his. "It will be hard to change Thorin's mind on this matter. Fili needs an heir."

"Aye, but I want my brother to be happy. Thorin should want that for him as well."

"I am sure he does, Kili, but at the same time he believes in the duty he has to your people. I am sorry, Love; I know this must be very painful for your brother. Perhaps in time you will think of another way to approach the subject with Thorin."

"Uncle was in love once," Kili stated.

"I am sure he had many loves in his younger days. Thorin is a handsome dwarf and back in Erebor he was next in line to be king. I am sure many a young lady longed to be courted on his arm," Tauriel smiled as she bumped her nose against her husband's.

"He had to give her up for the sake of the kingdom, the same thing he is asking Fili to do now. He knows how truly awful it is to ask someone to give up the person they love. How can he do it?" Kili's words were filled with frustration and anger.

Tauriel stroked her husband's whiskered cheek. "Kili, your uncle has suffered many sorrows. Putting the kingdom first is the way his father raised him; it was the way of things in Thranduill's kingdom as well."

"I say that knowing how much he suffered when he lost his love is all the more reason he should allow Fili to have this happiness. If my mother was here she would know what to say to Uncle." Kili sighed into the darkness of the room. "I want to help Fili, Tauriel. I want him to have the joy and contentment I share with you."

"We shall not give up, Love," Tauriel assured him, trailing kisses down his bearded jaw. "Perhaps there is still a chance that Thorin will change his mind, especially if it is as you say, and he has experienced the pain of a lost love." Her fingers trailed down her husband's bare chest and she kissed him, deepening the kiss as her tongue slipped between his lips.

Kili's hand moved to tangle in her red tresses as he rolled her onto her back and pressed his body against hers. They were soon consumed in the pleasures of the love they shared.

Dale

"Please, Ma," Arne begged. "Da used to take us fishin'." Sad, soulful eyes pleaded with Sigrid as the boy stared hopefully up at his mother.

"Arne, I do not know," Sigrid sighed. She was so tired these days and a deep, aching sadness seemed to fill her entire being.

"Oh, Ma, please," Soren joined in, bouncing up and down next to Arne. "I wanna catch a fishy."

Sigrid tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and studied her boys. Soren's leg was now healed and free of the binding that had protected it for many weeks. There really was no reason she could not take them to the lake – except that she had no desire to go anywhere or face anyone.

Since their return from Erebor, Sigrid had kept to herself. Her boys were what kept her going. She had been so happy knowing that Fili returned her feelings, but her newfound joy had been snatched away in a heartbeat. Her emotions were fragile, and she did not feel up to explaining anything to anyone. Perhaps that was why she desired to be alone except for her boys. Sigrid was sure her father had noticed, but he had yet to say anything to her. She knew that in time he would, but she was grateful for each day that he kept silent on the matter.

A tug on her black skirt drew Sigrid from her thoughts.

"Ma, please," Arne said once again. "We can help clean the fish and have them for dinner. We used to do that with Da."

Sigrid sighed inwardly and finally nodded her assent. They boys cheered and Arne led his brother away to gather the needed supplies. Sigrid knew that her sons missed their father even if she did not. They loved their grandfather and their uncle and aunt, but it just wasn't the same.

Sigrid found her thoughts straying to the blonde dwarf prince. When they had spent time with Fili, the boys had seemed to bond with him. He would have made a wonderful father to her sons. Would have…it could never be.

Sigrid shook her head as if to rid it of thoughts of the royal dwarf. These days it seemed as if all of her thoughts led to Fili in some way. Frustration boiled inside of her. If only she could speak to Thorin. She dismissed that thought as soon as it popped into her head. Thorin would only look at her scornfully and send her away. No, that would never do; she would just have to bear with the decision that the King Under the Mountain felt was best for his people.

A touch of anger bristled within her as well. Had Fili spoken up for their relationship? Had he even tried to sway his uncle? Perhaps he had, but Sigrid had no way of knowing.

"Ma! Come on!" Soren bounced up and down next to Arne. They were ready to go and had run out of patience.

Sigrid nodded. "Yes, we will catch some fish for dinner. Papa will be so happy as will Uncle Bain."

"Where are you going?"

Sigrid whirled, her heart in her throat. "Tilda, you scared me!"

"Auntie Tilda, we are going fishing!" Arne nearly shouted.

"You can come, too!" Soren announced, hurrying forward to grab his young aunt by the hand.

"Fishing?" Tilda asked, quirking an eyebrow at her older sister.

"Aye, the boys used to fish all the time with Emil," Sigrid informed her.

Tilda nodded in understanding. "Then I would certainly enjoy a fishing excursion with my two favorite nephews," she grinned.

"Yay!" both boys cheered loudly.

Sigrid winced. "Let me gather some snacks for us to take on our fishing trip, and then we can be on our way."

It did not take long to pack some fruit and cheese in a sack. Soon Sigrid, Tilda, and the boys were approaching a favored fishing spot. Growing up in Lake-Town, both Sigrid and Tilda were wise to the ways of fisherman and had the boys set up with baited poles quickly. Then they sat back to watch as the children fished.

"I am worried about you, Sigrid," Tilda said softly as soon as the boys' attention was diverted.

"I am fine, dear sister," Sigrid insisted. "The boys have been keeping me busy since we returned from Dale."

"No, that is not it. Something else is bothering you," Tilda pointed out. "You barely eat, and you have lost too much weight. Your dresses hang on you. You never laugh and rarely smile, and you avoid being around people except for your children."

"Tilda, I promise I am fine," Sigrid insisted even as she refused to meet her sister's eyes.

"No, no you are not fine," Tilda argued. "I am worried about you, and so are Da and Bain. Please, let me help you, Sigrid. Tell me what is wrong."

Sigird focused on her boys and watched as Arne helped his little brother bait his hook. With his tongue tucked between his lips in concentration, the older brother carefully speared a worm with Soren's fishhook.

"Sigrid, tell me what happened in Erebor or I will speak with Da. Is it something to do with the cave in and Soren's injury?"

Sigrid shook her head. "No, Soren was well-cared for by the dwarves' healers and he has fully healed. I have no reason to worry."

Tilda grasped her sister's upper arm in a tight grip. "If you do not tell me, I will go to Da and discuss this with him. You cannot go on this way. You will make yourself sick."

"I – I have feelings for someone," Sigrid finally admitted, feeling suddenly warm and prickly all over at the admission. She knew that Tilda would not stop until she managed to drag the problem out of her.

Tilda sat back in surprise. "But you are in mourning," she said slowly.

Sigrid shook her head. "Emil never loved me, Tilda, and I never loved him. He used me as a husband uses a wife, and the only good things to come of the marriage were our boys. I am wearing black only because it is tradition."

Tilda twirled a finger in a tendril of hair that had escaped her bun and studied her sister's face. "This person you care for," she began slowly, "does he return your feelings?"

"I believe he does," Sigrid admitted, then shook her head. "Well, I did once. Now I am not so sure." Perhaps Fili's feelings had never been as strong as the ones she held for him. Now she would never know. Sigrid leaned back on her hands. "Do not get so close to the edge, Soren!" She breathed a sigh of relief when the boy took a step back away from the water.

"Who is it?" Tilda asked as she fixed her sister with a pointed glare.

Sigrid remained silent. "It does not matter, Tilda. We cannot be together." Unwilling to discuss the matter further, she stood and brushed off the back of her skirt before moving toward her boys. "Let me help you catch some fish so that we will have enough for dinner."

The boys watched with excitement as she baited her hook and dropped the line into the water. She kept her sons close to her side all afternoon so that Tilda could not pry for more information. Quite often, though, Sigrid could feel Tilda's eyes boring into her and she knew the matter was not settled.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

"_Who is it?" Tilda asked as she fixed her sister with a pointed glare._

_Sigrid remained silent. "It does not matter, Tilda. We cannot be together." Unwilling to discuss the matter further, she stood and brushed off the back of her skirt before moving toward her boys. "Let me help you catch some fish so that we will have enough for dinner."_

_The boys watched with excitement as she baited her hook and dropped the line into the water. She kept her sons close to her side all afternoon so that Tilda could not pry for more information. Quite often, though, Sigrid could feel Tilda's eyes boring into her and she knew the matter was not settled._

Chapter 16

A heavy blanket of exhaustion clung to Sigrid's shoulders as she herded her boys into the bathing chamber that evening. After catching enough fish for dinner, the boys had played along the lake shore digging for bugs and finding interesting rocks and leaves. Both had dirty hands, clothes and faces. "Into the tub you go," Sigrid ordered, as she tugged Soren's muddy shirt over his head.

"I don't wanna a bath!" he proclaimed loudly.

Arne struggled out of his own shirt and trousers. "It will not take long, Soren, and we can play in the water."

Sigrid gave her eldest son a grateful smile. She was tired, and the last thing she wanted to do was wrangle a crying Soren into the washtub.

Arne climbed into the water and reached for his brother. "Come on, Soren. We can pretend we are sailing Papa's boat on the lake."

"'Kay!" the small boy answered without hesitation as he climbed into the tub.

Sigrid scrubbed both boys until they were squeaky clean and washed their hair as they played. She had just finished rinsing Arne's hair when the boy's eyes lit up.

"We can play dwarves after our bath!" He fixed his brother with a happy grin. "I will be Fili and you can be Kili."

"But I wanna be Fili," Soren protested with a hint of a whine.

"Kili has a bow, and you have the toy one that Uncle Bain bought for you," Arne pointed out.

"''Kay, I can be Kili," the younger brother agreed before glancing at Sigrid. "Hurry, Ma!"

Sigrid's heart had lurched at the sound of the blonde dwarf prince's name. She hoped the boys did not notice the tremor in her hands or the mist of tears in her eyes.

"Ma, when are we gonna see Fili again?" Arne asked suddenly. "I miss him."

Sigrid cleared her throat before answering. "I do not know, Love. We have no plans to return to Erebor at the present."

Soren's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I wanna see Fili."

Hoping to distract the boys, Sigrid lifted her youngest out of the tub and dried him quickly before slipping his nightshirt over his head. Then she helped Arne out and rubbed the excess water out of the boy's brown hair before helping him into his nightclothes.

"Now go play in your room while I clean up the bathing chamber. When I finish up in here, it is bedtime," Sigrid admonished her boys.

"Hurry, Soren," Arne urged, and both boys scampered from the room. "Let's go find your bow."

Sigrid waited until she heard their bedroom door close before she sank to the floor beside the tub and buried her face in her hands. Warm tears welled in her eyes. She prided herself on being strong, but right now her heart was as fragile as it had ever been. She dreaded the thought of having to see Fili in the years ahead, married to a dwarrow dam and having little heirs scurrying around. She imagined they would look like him, all blonde hair and blue eyes. The thought made her want to run away, but she knew she could not. She had a responsibility to her sons. She would stay in Dale with her family.

"Sigrid?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her father's voice. "Da." Quickly, she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. She knew her eyes had to be red; there was no hiding the fact that she had been crying.

"You have not been yourself lately," Bard told his eldest child softly. He entered the bathing chamber and closed the door behind him before lowering himself to the floor next to Sigrid.

"No, no I have not," she admitted with a sniffle.

"I am worried about you, Sigrid," Bard told her gently. "You do not eat well. You have lost weight, and your clothes hang on you. You do not smile or laugh. Is it Emil? Are you pining for him?" He well-remembered the aching grief he had felt when his wife had died. He still missed her terribly and thought of her every day, but the time right after her death had been nearly unbearable.

"Da," Sigird began slowly, "Emil and I, well, we did not have the kind of marriage that you enjoyed with Ma."

Bard frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

She sighed. "I considered him a friend when we married. I knew that the marriage would be good for Dale, and so I made you think I loved him." She shrugged. "He gave me my boys, and I am forever grateful to him for that." There was no need to tell her father the other sordid details of her marriage.

"But you did not love him," Bard stated sadly, reached out to cup his daughter's cheek.

"No, Da, and he did not love me," she admitted.

"Then what is troubling you?" Bard asked gently, his thumb rubbing away the last traces of Sigrid's tears.

Sigrid felt more tears burning in her eyes and she tried valiantly to blink them back.

"Tilda thinks you are in love," her father murmured, watching as he daughter's gaze snapped up to his.

"What?" she gasped.

"She came to me upon your return from your fishing trip. We are all concerned for you, Sigrid. I told Tilda that I believed her to be wrong, but she assured me that it is truly the case."

Sigrid felt a warm blush heat her cheeks. She longed to run from the room and escape the conversation, but she knew that was impossible. Instead, she squared her shoulders and sucked in a fortifying breath. "That will teach me to confide in my little sister," she managed to choke out shakily.

"She is concerned for you. We all are, Sigrid. Please, tell me what is wrong so that I can help you," her father pleaded.

Sigrid sighed and played with the black fabric of her mourning skirt. "I do not know how it happened, Da, but I am in love. For the first time in my life, I truly love someone and I believe he loves me back."

Bard managed a smile and ran a hand over his daughter's brown hair. "Is that not a good thing, my Sigrid?"

She heaved a shaky sigh. "We are forbidden to be together, Da, so it is best just to forget him and move on with my life."

"And why is this love forbidden?" Bard asked in a worried tone as his brain began to conjure up all sorts of scenarios.

"His uncle will not allow it," Sigrid admitted, her gaze once again sliding up to meet her father's.

Bard studied her face for a moment before understanding seemed to dawn. "Does this uncle happen to live in Erebor?" he growled.

"Aye," Sigrid whispered, her eyes dropping to her lap. "I love him, Da," she suddenly found herself sobbing as she buried her face in her hands while her shoulders shook. Her father's warm, strong arm slid around her shoulders and Sigrid curled against his chest and cried just as she had done as a child.

Bard held his daughter close and stroked her brown hair tenderly. He knew now why she had been so upset these past several weeks, but he also realized that there would be no easy solution to this matter. A marriage between his daughter and the heir to the throne of Erebor was highly unlikely. Thorin would not allow it. An heir was needed to further the line of Durin.

"I am sorry, Da," Sigrid apologized as she pulled back and wiped at her face with her sleeve. "I have tried to put Fili from my mind, but it has been difficult."

Bard tugged his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "You say that you believe the dwarf prince loves you."

"Aye, Da," she sniffled. "And he cares for my boys. He would treat them well, but that is of no consequence. Fili must do his duty and marry to produce an appropriate heir for the kingdom of Erebor. It would not do for the two of us to be selfish." Her voice trembled on the last word.

"An alliance between Dale and Erebor could be a very good thing," Bard began slowly.

Sigrid looked up at her father in confusion.

"You know that Thorin Oakenshield and I have a strained acquaintance at best, Sigird, but I admire young Fili. He is very level-headed and would treat you well. If you love him, I will go to Thorin on your behalf."

Sigird gasped. "Da, really? I did not think you would approve."

"The first time you married it was to appease me, and that thought leaves me with a bitter taste in my mouth. No, Sigrid, this time it should be for your happiness. I want to see you smile again. I will send a messenger to Thorin in the morning and tell him that I will be arriving the day after tomorrow to discuss matters with him."

"Oh, Da!" Sigrid explained, throwing her arms around Bard's neck. "I do not believe this will change anything with Thorin, but thank you ever so much for trying and….and should you see Fili, please give him my best and tell him that the boys have asked after him."

"I will," Bard assured her. "Now, go wash your face and put your sons to bed. I will see to the bathing chamber." He stood and helped Sigrid to her feet.

"Thank you, Da," she told him as she rose to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet daughter," he murmured, thinking how much she looked like her mother as he watched her turn to the bowl and pitcher in the corner to wash her face. He dreaded the meeting with Thorin Oakenshield, but the matter must be discussed. His daughter's future happiness depended on it.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

"_Thank you, Da," she told him as she rose to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."_

"_And I love you, my sweet daughter," he murmured, thinking how much she looked like her mother as he watched her turn to the bowl and pitcher in the corner to wash her face. He dreaded the meeting with Thorin Oakenshield, but the matter must be discussed. His daughter's future happiness depended on it._

Chapter 17

_Her skin was warm against his and satiny smooth. Fili buried his nose in the curve of her neck and inhaled a scent that was uniquely Sigrid. He trailed a line of kisses up her jaw until he could trace the delicate shell of her ear with his tongue, causing her to shiver. _

_Sigrid moaned and ran her small hands across the muscles of his back, feeling them ripple beneath her touch. "Fili," she sighed into the darkness of their bed chamber, arching her back as his hands teased her sensitive flesh._

"_Sigrid, my love," he whispered into her ear, "you are so beautiful. I cannot believe you are here. It did not seem as if this day would ever come."_

"_But it has come, Master Dwarf," Sigrid teased playfully, allowing her hands to drift to the solid plane of her husband's chest and then travel lower. "We belong to one another now, Fili. I am yours - mind, body, and soul."_

"_As I am yours, my dear Sigrid," Fili promised, as he draped his body over hers and showed her just how much he loved her._

Fili woke with a start, alone in the darkness of his suite. The fire had nearly died and the room was chilled. His dream clung to him like a wet blanket and he ached for the heat of Sigrid's small hands memorizing every inch of his muscular body.

His body throbbed as he pushed himself to a sitting position. Loneliness surrounded him even as he ached to be satiated. Fili tossed the blankets back and stood, padding barefoot to the washroom attached to his suite. He splashed his face with cold water several times and then dried it off with a towel. Longing for the beautiful Sigrid raced through his veins and made him purely miserable.

Returning to his room, Fili pulled on the breeches he'd worn the day before and tugged on a light tunic before grasping his swords and heading to the practice room he shared with his brother and uncle. Fili began twirling his twin blades in one of his regular practice patterns, hoping to lose himself in the familiar rhythm. Instead, he found himself unable to keep his mind off of Sigrid. His dream hadn't helped matters.

Fili could imagine Sigrid sprawled out in her bed in Bard's home, her brown hair fanned out on a snowy white pillow case as she breathed deeply in slumber. Her cheeks were rosy with good health and her thin nightgown left very little to the imagination.

The dwarf prince shook his head as if to clear it. Those thoughts only served to depress him and make him even more miserable. Thorin expected him to act as if he had never fallen in love with Sigrid, but that was not possible. Fili knew his heart was forever bound to this young woman. He loved her so deeply and truly that there would never be another.

He turned at the sound of the door and found his younger brother staring at him, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. "I could not sleep," he sighed.

Kili frowned. "Neither could I." The dark-haired dwarf reached for a sword and fell into a fighting stance facing his brother. "May as well get in some practice before the delegations begin arriving today."

Fili groaned. He dreaded the thought of dwarves coming from other cities and settlements; many of their governors and leaders would be parading their young, unmarried daughters before him. "I do not know if I can face this right now, Kili," he admitted, his body relaxing from his stance as his shoulders drooped.

"I know, brother," Kili assured him, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "We will not give up. There is still a chance that Uncle may change his mind."

Fili shook his head. "You know as well as I do that the line of Durin needs an heir. There is no alternative; I cannot be with Sigrid."

"Then let one of Dain's children produce the heir," Kili nearly snarled. "You are miserable, Fili. You barely sleep; your appetite is pitiful. I cannot remember the last time I saw you smile. All you do is train, handle the responsibilities of the court that Uncle assigns to you, and take turns with the watch. Life is so much more than that, Fili. You deserve so much more than that."

The blonde prince shook his head. "I know there is more to life than that, brother, but right now I cannot find it in myself to care." He moved to the wooden bench that lined the walls of the practice chamber and sank down on it as if he was exhausted. "My thoughts are consumed with Sigrid and even her boys. I could love them as my own, Kili," he admitted softly. "I miss them."

"And I am sure that they miss you," Kili replied.

Fili shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe they have forgotten all about me by now. Perhaps Sigrid has found a man to marry, someone else to be a father for her boys."

"You know that she has not even thought of another man," Kili retorted, a hint of anger in his tone. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Sigrid loves you, and you love her. Perhaps it is time to talk to Uncle once again. Surely he can see how despondent you are without Sigrid."

Both dwarves turned when the door to the training room opened once again. Tauriel stood in the doorway clad in an emerald green gown with a modest neckline. Jewels were sewn into the seam of the collar. Her red tresses had been brushed until they shone and intricate braids decorated her head. A small smile curved her lips. "Thorin is looking for the both of you. The watchers have reported that the first of the delegations will be arriving shortly."

Kili sighed and Fili smothered a groan. Usually the crown prince did not mind these royal duties, but his emotions were too frayed to put on a pretend smile. He felt Kili clap a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his brother.

"I will try to help you all I can, Fili," he said softly.

"Thank you, Kee," Fili replied as he pushed to his feet. He dreaded the coming hours with the introductions and the royal protocol. He would much rather be training or studying in the library; Fili found that he craved solitude these days. For now, however, Thorin expected him to be present as they greeted their visitors. It would not do to disappoint his uncle.

Casting a small smile at his brother and Tauriel, Fili retreated to his quarters to wash up and dress in his royal finery.

-Thorin's Suite-

Thorin's fingers fumbled with the metal buckles on his embroidered cloak as he readied himself for the festivities. There was to be a feast in honor of the visiting dignitaries and he would be at the head table with his sister-sons and Tauriel. Worry twisted inside of him at the thought of his heir. Fili was not himself these days. The young dwarf looked haggard and bone weary as if he was not getting enough rest. His appetite had lessened and his clothes were beginning to hang on him. Thorin knew the reason, and he knew he was the cause. The very idea that he had made Fili so unhappy and miserable ate away at him.

But what could be done? The line of Durin needed an heir. At this stage of his life, Thorin did not see himself fathering a child. There had only ever been one woman for him, and he knew not where she was. Perhaps Drifa, the young maid who had served in his grandfather's court and had stolen Thorin's heart, was still living in the Iron Hills. She had not said goodbye; maybe she had not even loved him anymore. Thoughts of her were still painful; even after the destruction of Erebor and the loss of most of his family, memories of her still plagued the dwarven king.

Any child fathered by Kili with Tauriel could not hold the throne; their people would never accept a child that was half elf as their ruler. Kili's she-elf had grown on Thorin over the years, but many under the mountain still regarded her with suspicion and barely disguised hate.

Thorin sighed. The burden placed on his shoulders and Fili's because of their station was nearly smothering at times. He loved his nephews; he had raised them as if they were his own sons. Having to deny Fili the one thing that would make him happy was tearing Thorin apart inside.

-The Banquet Hall-

The first two groups of dignitaries had arrived, and as Fili had suspected, they had brought with them their daughters of marriageable age hoping to snag the crown prince of Erebor as a husband. Not one of the young ladies drew Fili's interest in the slightest. His heart still belonged to Sigrid.

Fili sat next to his uncle at the head table and pushed the meat around on his plate absently. He was not hungry; he did not have much of an appetite at all these days. It seemed as if he would eat a few bites and then he just could not swallow any more. His stomach would tighten and churn dangerously.

Fili could feel his uncle's eyes upon him, so he tried to take another bite of his meal. He knew Thorin loved him and was concerned for him. Of that, he had no doubt. On the other hand, he also knew that he and Thorin were also bound by a duty to the people. Their happiness had to come second to doing what was best for others.

"Are you all right, lad?"

Fili jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice and turned his head to find Thorin looking at him with concern, sadness hidden in the depths of his blue eyes. "Aye, Uncle. I am fine."

"You are not eating. You have not eaten much lately at all," Thorin commented.

Fili forced himself to pick up another chunk of meat and stuffed it into his mouth. He felt as if he wanted to gag, but he forced it down with a large swallow of ale. "I will be all right, Thorin. I will fulfill my duty as crown prince," he said flatly. "You need not worry."

"It is not your duty I am worried about, Fili," Thorin answered softly. "It is you." He paused for a moment. "This is not a conversation to have in front of our guests. I will speak with you privately tomorrow."

Fili nodded and stared down at his meal. There was no way he could take another bite without vomiting in front of their guests. "Excuse me," he said suddenly, pushing back his chair quite abruptly. "I am not feeling well. I am going to step out for a bit. I will return shortly." Fili hurried toward the corridor. He could feel Thorin's eyes on his back, watching him leave.

Fili had nearly reached the entrance to the banquet hall when a young woman stepped in front of him and boldly placed a hand on his forearm.

"Prince Fili," she said with a bow, her tone formal and dignified. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. My father speaks very highly of you."

Fili found himself staring into vivid blue eyes framed by auburn lashes. The young lady's beard was neatly groomed and brushed and her reddish locks of hair were braided in an intricate pattern and wrapped around her head. She wore a velvety pale blue dress adorned with tiny gems. By dwarven standards, she was beautiful; however, Fili knew she could never measure up to his Sigrid.

"Thank you," he managed to tell the maiden softly although what he wanted to do was escape the crowd.

"My name is Runa," she smiled, being forward as she slipped her arm through his. "The banquet hall is full tonight. I would enjoy a walk in the corridors should you have the time," she smiled.

"Aye," Fili found himself murmuring, hoping to please his uncle. "It would do me well to get some air."

Runa's eyes danced with merriment as she tugged on his arm lightly and led him into the corridor.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

The Treasure of Dale

_Fili found himself staring into vivid blue eyes framed by auburn lashes. The young lady's beard was neatly groomed and brushed and her reddish locks of hair were braided in an intricate pattern and wrapped around her head. She wore a velvety pale blue dress adorned with tiny gems. By dwarven standards, she was beautiful; however, Fili knew she could never measure up to his Sigrid._

"_Thank you," he managed to tell the maiden softly although what he wanted to do was escape the crowd._

"_My name is Runa," she smiled, being forward as she slipped her arm through his. "The banquet hall is full tonight. I would enjoy a walk in the corridors should you have the time," she smiled._

"_Aye," Fili found himself murmuring, hoping to please his uncle. "It would do me well to get some air."_

_Runa's eyes danced with merriment as she tugged on his arm lightly and led him into the corridor._

Chapter 18

The corridors were mostly empty as Fili strolled slowly with Runa on his arm. The pretty dwarf maiden prattled on about the elegant quarters she shared with her father and younger brother in the Iron Hills as Fili forced himself to listen and nod from time to time. Thankfully, Runa kept talking about herself so he really didn't have to participate in the conversation.

The dwarf prince allowed his mind to wander. Is this what his life would be like without Sigrid? Would he have to parade an endless line of dwarrow dams around Erebor until he found one he could tolerate enough to marry? The thought repulsed him.

"What do you think, Prince Fili?" Runa asked, tugging on his arm to regain his attention.

Fili blinked and focused on the red-headed young woman before him. "I am sorry; what did you say?" he said quickly as he cursed himself for not paying attention to her words.

Runa's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "You were not listening," she sighed. "I asked what you thought of my dress. My father had it made just for our visit to Erebor."

"Oh, uh, it is very nice," Fili stammered. He could not imagine Sigrid ever asking him what he thought of her clothes. She would have been too concerned with more important things. He needed to escape Runa's company; she was smothering him. Deftly, Fili turned the young lady back towards the banquet hall.

"Nice," she frowned. "Is that all you have to say about it?" Runa pressed her body against Fili's and looked up at him suggestively. "The bodice shows off my assets," she cooed as she crushed her breasts to his chest.

Fili's eyes widened at her boldness and he swallowed hard. He had to escape this situation.

"I should have known a nephew of Thorin Oakenshield could not be trusted with my daughter's heart," a voice snarled behind them.

Fili whirled around, nearly knocking Runa down in his haste. "Bard!" he choked out. What if the bowman returned to his daughter with news that the dwarf prince was besotted by a red-haired dwarf maiden? Fili knew he had to explain; he needed to speak with Bard in private. "I have not been disloyal to your daughter," he said quietly. "Please, give me a chance to explain matters."

Bard's eyes were dark with anger and his cheeks were flushed. "I do not think that it necessary," he snarled. "My daughter deserves better."

"Yes, she does," Fili told him stoutly. "Sigrid deserves everything Middle Earth has to offer."

"And you are the scourge of our world," the bowman growled, "playing with my daughter's affections."

Runa looked back and forth between the two men. "Prince Fili, what is he talking about?"

"This does not concern you, Runa," Fili told her, his voice tight. "Please return to the banquet hall so that I may take care of this matter."

"But Prince Fili-," she protested.

"Do as I say, Runa," he barked out, his eyes focused on Sigrid's father. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she turned and hurried way.

"It did not take you long to turn your affections away from my daughter," Bard ground out, his voice tight with fury. "She is mourning you and here you are gallivanting with some flighty, busty maiden."

"It is not how it looks, m' lord," Fili sighed. "If you will let me explain-,"

"There is nothing to explain! I have seen it all clearly tonight, and now I must figure out how to tell Sigrid."

"NO!" Fili cried out desperately. "Please, you have it all wrong."

"Do I?" Bard asked menacingly.

"Aye, you do," an authoritative voice rang out.

"Uncle!" Fili barked out in surprise as Thorin strode purposely down the corridor, his royal cloak billowing elegantly behind him.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Bard stated flatly as he gave a small bow.

"My nephew was only entertaining that young woman at my insistence," Thorin stated stoutly. "He has no feelings for her. Your Sigrid need not be concerned. It is I who should worry about an heir to succeed me."

Bard gave the royal dwarf a solemn nod. "Forgive me if I find it hard to take you at your word. My daughter is my greatest treasure, and I will not have her heart treated so lightly."

Fili stepped forward and spoke in an almost desperate tone. "Sigrid's feelings and those of her boys are most important to me for she is the treasure of my heart. Tell me, are they well? How is Soren's leg? Has it healed properly?"

"Soren is well," Bard answered in a clipped tone, not offering any more information.

"Would you join me in my meeting room?" Thorin asked Bard. "I need to speak with you concerning an important matter."

"Uncle, please, may I speak with Bard? I know that Sigrid is forbidden to me, but please, I just need to know that she is well." Fili's blue eyes implored Thorin desperately.

"I will see that you get a chance to speak with him before he leaves," Thorin told his heir, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "Now, go find your brother and enjoy the festivities. I will summon you once Bard and I have completed our talk."

Fili nodded. "Thank you, Uncle." He turned to leave, casting a final glance over his shoulder at Thorin and Bard.

"This way," Thorin nodded as he led the bowman down the stone corridor.

Bard walked at the dwarf king's side silently, his shoulders stiff and his spine rigid. Neither spoke until Thorin led them into his meeting room and closed the door.

"Please, take a seat," Thorin said gruffly as he gestured to one of the chairs across from his large wooden desk.

Bard nodded and sat on the edge of a wooden chair, his body tense. "Perhaps you have guessed why I am here," he stated bluntly.

The dwarf king seated himself behind his desk. "You are here out of concern for your daughter. Sigrid and my nephew have feelings for one another," Thorin replied gruffly.

Bard stood and began to pace. "That is true on my daughter's part, but I am no longer certain that young Fili shares her feelings. It makes me question my purpose in coming here to Erebor."

"I can assure you that Fili does continue to entertain those feelings," Thorin sighed, suddenly very tired. "He does not sleep and barely eats. It is rare that he smiles." The dwarf king could not believe he was defending his nephew to Bard in regards to the young dwarf's feelings for Sigrid. Shouldn't he make the bowman think that Fili was no longer interested in his daughter? Thorin could not explain his actions at the moment.

"That is why I am here, Thorin," Bard informed him. "You know that I would prefer my daughter to choose a man and not a dwarf, and I am sure you have similar feelings about your nephew's choice." When Thorin nodded quietly, Bard continued. "But this is destroying my Sigrid. She is unhappy. She does not eat well and has lost too much weight. I doubt that she sleeps if the dark circles beneath her eyes are any indication." Bard pinned Thorin with a glare. "My daughter deserves joy and contentment. She has suffered much in her life, most of it because of me. I will do what I have to in order to secure her happiness."

Thorin nodded. "I am listening," he told Bard, nodding toward a chair. The dwarf king found his heart beating against his ribs as his stomach twisted with anxiety. Why was he even entertaining this man's notions? Fili could not be united with Sigrid. The line of Durin would have no heir. Thorin's mind, however, strayed to Drifa and the pain losing her had caused his own heart. He was doing to Fili what his father and grandfather had done to him. Guilt turned to nausea and he swallowed hard.

Bard sat down across from Thorin and placed his hands on the wooden arms of the chair, clasping them tightly. He took a deep breath and began to make his case for a marriage between Fili, son of Dis, and Sigrid, daughter of Bard.

To Be Continued….


End file.
